Elsewhere
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Abby Maitland struggles to escape a past that seems destined to haunt her.
1. Prologue Ten Years Earlier

****Story does contain themes of abuse**

**Prologue. Ten Years Earlier**

Abby Maitland shut her bedroom door, stripped off her pajamas and checked her body in the mirror.

Unlike most fifteen year old girls, this wasn't a vanity thing, no, she was checking the bruises that covered every inch of visible skin except her hands and face. She sighed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a light blue turtleneck and black jeans, not remembering the last time she'd been able to wear short sleeves or skirts, her father not wanting visible the bruises he left on her.

Last night had been one of the worse in awhile, not helped by the fact her father had been drinking, she'd been ten minutes past curfew. Her mother, probably still passed out somewhere, pretended to be oblivious to the beatings. Abby just felt lucky that her brother Jack, who was four years younger, had been at a friends. Jack was her fathers favorite and rarely sustained any injuries at the hands of him, but sometimes her father's temper got the best of him, and he'd take it out on Jack.

By the time she headed downstairs, she'd decided to skip breakfast and walk to school, having no desire to spend a moment longer with her father than necessary. If not for Jack, she'd have left home a long time ago.

"Abby, is that you?" her father called from the kitchen.

"Nope," she called back, grabbing her bag.

"Abby, come here now, I want to talk to you."

"Good for you," she said, heading for the door.

Too late did she realize she'd left her coat and crossed her arms over her chest, the cold biting at her skin through the thin fabric of her shirt. She looked up just as the first snowflakes fell from the sky. Childish as it may have seemed, she couldn't help spinning around arms held out, trying to catch a flake on her tongue. Moments like these came so rarely in her life, the quiet times, the calm times, she soaked them up like the sun in summer.

She'd only just started walking again, rubbing her arms with her hands, when a black sports car, an Evora she thought, pulled up beside her, windows rolled down. When she glanced over she saw a guy with short brown hair, wearing sunglasses, and probably in his early twenties staring at her. He was very good looking, and she couldn't help wondering what he could want with her.

"Where are you heading?" he asked, tilting down his glasses to reveal piercing blue eyes.

"School," she replied, her guard immediately rising.

"Need a ride?" he asked.

She knew how dangerous taking rides from strangers could be, but without her coat she was freezing and the temperature was rapidly dropping. Not to mention she could feel the heater in the car blowing from where she stood, it was very inviting.

"That would be great," she said sliding into the passenger seat. "I'm Abby, by the way."

"Stephen."

As she sat there in the passenger seat of Stephen's car, talking and laughing as she warmed her hands in front of the heater, Abby tried to remember the last time she'd felt so normal. At school, even on the hottest day, she wore long sleeves and long pants. She was considered an outcast, a freak, because she was so quiet and dressed so strangely.

For the first time in longer than she could remember, she felt like a normal fifteen year old girl.

"_You're way to young to be broken, you're way too young to fall apart." _~3oh!3


	2. Chapter 1 Just Another Day

**Chapter 1. Just Another Day**

"_It's just another day, so sad, so sad, sometimes she feels so sad, alone in her apartment she'd dwell." Paul McCartney_

Abby Maitland hung up the phone after talking to her baby brother Jack, now a junior in college, and began to get dressed for work. Most people would probably have asked for their birthday off, and truthfully Abby could have gotten it, but she loved nothing more than spending the day with the lizards she worked with at the zoo.

Two hours later however, as she drove across town to the address her supervisor had given her, she wished she'd stayed home. She'd been let go, laid off due to budget cuts, now she was going after some lizard a little boy had found, and been keeping as a pet, but was apparently "too much to handle," or so was how the mom had put it. Not that she completely got that bit, lizards were, in her opinion, the easiest animals in the world to maintain, but then again she loved animals, mostly because they never held expectations of her.

When she got to the boy's house however, she quickly figured out why the lizard was "too much," it was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She stared in amazement as it soared around his room, the lizard was flying, literally flying.

Twenty minutes later she was following the boy through the woods, carrying the lizard, Rex, in her arms. He was leading her to where he'd found him, she wanted to see if there was more, because she was pretty sure this was an all new species of lizard. She looked up into the trees as they walked, only to find one of the most disturbing sights she'd ever seen, a cow, very dead, and situated between two tree limbs. Apparently the little boy had seen it too, because he screamed and ran back in the direction they'd just come.

"Wait!" she called, worrying for the boy's safety after what they'd just seen.

She ran after him, but after awhile realized she must have veered off course, she was very, very lost. Abby had no way of telling how long she'd been wondering about, it was nearing dark though, so it had been awhile, and she found herself jumping at every little noise.

She was ready to stop and give up when she saw something even odder than the cow, a large animal, looking scary like pictures she'd seen of a dinosaur, ran straight through a glowing sphere of light and disappeared. Then, as if her nerves weren't frazzled enough,

"Who are you?" a voice shouted from behind her.

She turned to see three men, one older with sandy blonde hair, one with short brown hair and a large gun, the other, also with brown hair but to his shoulders, all looking very serious.

"Abby Maitland," she choked out, though she was thinking, _Don't Shoot!_

"What are you doing here?" the blonde man asked.

"I work at the zoo, my supervisor sent me after this little guy," she said motioning to Rex, "Who are you anyways?"

"Professor Nick Cutter, this is my research assistant Stephen Hart, and Connor Temple," he motioned to the latter with a bit of an exasperated sigh that made Abby think he wasn't Professor Cutter's favorite person.

"That's a Coelurosauravus," Connor said in amazement, pointing to Rex.

"A what?" Abby and Stephen asked at practically the same time.

"From the Permian period, he's an herbivore."

"Wait, are you trying to tell me Rex is a dinosaur?" Abby asked incredulous.

"He probably came through that anomaly," Connor continued.

"Anomaly?" Abby asked still confused.

"It's a gateway between the past and the present," Cutter explained.

Two hours later Abby paced the waiting room of the government's Home Office, they were examining Rex, treating him like a lab rat. She placed a well aimed kick into one of the waiting room chairs out of frustration.

"What did the chair do?" a voice asked from behind her.

"I'm just worried they're going to hurt Rex," she sighed.

"Hey," he said, coming over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "I promise you Cutter won't let that happen."

She gave him a weak smile then turned her gaze serious,

"He better not," she said putting a finger to his chest, "Or I'm holding you personally responsible."

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically, "Look, why don't you let me buy you a cup of coffee?" he continued.

"Why not," she sighed.

Stephen pulled out his sunglasses and slid them on before leading her out to a black Evora. She laughed softly to herself, partially disbelieving, as she slid into the passenger seat, something had seemed familiar about Stephen, now it was just regular de-ja-vu.

"What are you laughing about?" he asked.

"It's just, I think we've met before."

"I don't know about that, I think I'd remember."

Abby sighed, "I'm not talking about in the way you're thinking."

He stared at her questioningly, tilting down his glasses, she knew that was her cue to continue.

"It's really nothing major, and it was a long time ago, ten years actually, I was walking to school, it was snowing, and you stopped and offered me a ride."

"That's it?" he asked, glancing sideways at her as he drove.

"Yeah, that's it," she said, not even sure why she'd brought it up in the first place, she'd never be able to explain why that day stood out in her memory more than most.

When they got back to the Home Office, Stephen turned to her,

"I remember that day, by the way," he said with a smile before disappearing inside, leaving Abby standing there dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 2 To Let Someone In

**Chapter 2. To Let Someone In**

It had been two weeks since Abby had run into Cutter's team, now she was a part of it. She had kept Rex, unbeknownst to everyone else, well except Connor, who was living with her. After being chucked out of his flat, he'd come over asking if he could stay, telling her he didn't have anywhere else to go. Reluctantly, she had agreed, Connor was nice, he was just a little eccentric at times.

The Anomaly Research Team had been give part of a floor at the Home Office to call their own, one large room, and a few smaller ones. Abby headed into the large room, their locker room/gym/armory, everything barely crowded inside. She could here music coming from inside, when she opened the door she couldn't help stopping to admire the view. Stephen and Connor were sparring, both in tank tops and track pants, and she couldn't help noticing how built Stephen was.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Abby!" Connor said, immediately turning his attention to her, allowing Stephen to flip him onto the mat and pen him.

"Oww," Connor cried, "What was that for?"

Abby couldn't help laughing, Nick thought Connor should be taught to fight since his abilities with a gun were so poor. The only problem was, that if possible his fighting skills were more dismal than his shooting ones.

"Rule number one of fighting Connor, never turn your attention away from your opponent," Stephen sighed, shaking his head.

"But it's not like I was actually in danger, besides all you told me to do was defend myself, how can I do that when I don't know the first thing about offense or defense?"

"He has a point there Stephen," Abby said.

"Alright, how about this, I'll spar with Abby one round and she can demonstrate some simple blocks,"

Abby grabbed a set of hand wraps and walked onto the mat to face him.

"I'm going to enjoy this Stephen," she teased.

"We'll see about that,"

They were actually pretty well matched as they went through the series of simple blocks, simpler than she would normally use because of Connor, but he was a beginner. She turned to see if Connor was grasping what they were showing him when Stephen grabbed her arm and flipped her onto the floor pinning her wrists above her head, his body stretched out the length of hers, hovered only inches away from her.

She could feel her pulse quicken, and her breathing become shallow as he hovered above her just slightly longer than necessary, before getting to his feet and helping her to hers.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, shooting her a flirty smile.

"I bet you couldn't," Connor said wryly.

"Hey, just thought I'd remind you why you should never…"

"Turn my back on an opponent, I know," he snapped rather sharply before making an excuse to check in with Nick and leaving.

About twenty minutes later Abby was heading down the hall when Nick called to her from his office.

"Yes, Professor Cutter," said walking in.

"You and Connor are pretty close, right?" he asked.

"We're friends, if that's what you mean," she replied confused.

"Do you happen to know what's the matter with him then? When he came in here he seemed rather upset."

Professor Cutter had developed the "father" role among the team, but it seemed more prominent in Connor's case.

"Not really, Stephen and I were trying to teach him to fight like you asked, he seemed a little frustrated at the end but that's it."

"I hate to interrupt this lovely little bonding session, but it does appear there's an anomaly, so if you can kindly spare your attentions.." a voice drawled from behind them.

James Lester, who headed up the team, stood in the doorway, looking dapper as always in a perfectly pressed dark suit and colorful tie. Abby didn't think she'd ever seen the man smile, but he had a dry, sarcastic humor about him that amused her, especially since he was so obviously never trying to be funny.

Abby and Nick took off down the hall to get guns, almost careening into Stephen and Connor on the way.

"So where are we heading?" Stephen asked as he loaded down the cases on the truck with weapons.

"Kings Cross," Nick replied, looking between his team members.

They knew how vital it was to take care of this quickly, an anomaly opening in a place as populated as Kings Cross could cause serious panic.

"Where did it come up?" Abby asked

"The lobby," Nick answered

"Oh my god," Connor said.

The team walked straight into a state of panic, and quickly found the station manger's office.

"I thought I told you to evacuate!" Cutter yelled

"I..I didn't think it was safe to come out of my office…there were so many," he stammered.

Abby felt sorry for the guy, sometimes Nick could be more intimidating than the dinosaurs. She and Stephen quickly went into the lobby and started ushering people out of the building, navigating around the dead bodies. Abby screamed when Stephen slammed his body into hers, pinning her to the ground. She looked up just in time to see a Velociraptor land where she'd been standing seconds before. Stephen grabbed the tranquilizer gun off his back and shot it in the side.

"Are you okay?" he asked his body still leaning over top of hers.

"Yeah, thanks," she said breathlessly.

Five raptors had come through the anomaly, nine civilians and one of their agents had been killed. They were lucky enough that the anomaly closed just after they got the raptors back through.

Abby sat down on the steps in front of the station covering her face with her hands, she couldn't help wondering how Claudia Brown, their PR person, would cover this up. Ten people were dead and by tomorrow everyone would think it was because of some tragic accident involving one of the trains or something.

She hadn't even realized Stephen had sat down beside her until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I just can't help wondering if we're doing the right thing keeping this quiet from everyone, they have a right to know what's going on around them,"

"Why, so the can cause a national, possibly international panic?" Claudia asked coming up, "If I find out you…"

"Easy Claudia, she has a right to be upset, you know she'd never tell anyone," Stephen said glaring.

"Alright everybody," Cutter said coming out of the train station, "Let's get back,"

In their haste to leave the disagreement between Stephen and Claudia was dismissed. Stephen reached down and helped Abby to her feet, putting an arm around her waist as they walked. Abby leaned into him gratefully, exhausted after everything that had happened.

"_I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me no one does or ever will." Nickelback_


	4. Chapter 3 Anyone But You

**Authors Note: So I know Stephen is a little OOC in this chapter, but he always seemed so composed and tough, and you so rarely got to see any kind of softer side of him and I kind of wanted to play with that. The photography thing is completely mine, something I'll probably play with a little more throughout the story. Anyways, I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 3. Anyone But You**

"_I never know what to believe. In a world that's crushing me, you're the only one I see.I don't change my mind for anybody. I won't waste my time on just anybody." __Alexz Johnson_

Abby was standing at her locker, digging through her purse trying to find her cell phone when Connor walked in.

"Hey," he said walking over to his locker.

"Hey," she said, "You haven't seen my phone anywhere have you?"

"Last time I saw it you'd lay it down on the gun rack," he said walking over to them, quickly scanning them, then holding it up.

"I'm glad somebody was paying attention," she laughed, "Thanks Connor,"

"No problem," he said smiling.

"I've been meaning to talk to you today, did I do something to upset you this morning?" she asked.

"It wasn't you," he replied giving her a pointed look.

"Stephen?" Abby asked, still slightly confused, she hadn't been able to think of anything either of them had done that would upset him.

"Truthfully, I probably overreacted, it's just Abby I…"

"Good you're still here," Stephen's voice came from behind them, "Abby, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Connor I'll be right back," she said before walking over to Stephen.

He led her out into the hall so they had privacy, looking slightly nervous, something very surprising for Stephen.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was hoping…" he stopped and took a deep breath, "I wanted to ask if you would have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Abby smiled, "I'd like that,"

"Great," he said a smile flooding his face, "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sounds perfect,"

She practically danced back into the locker room.

"What was that all about?" Connor asked as they walked to her car.

"Stephen asked me out!" she squealed.

"Did he now?" Connor replied, his voice rising slightly.

"He's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night," she continued happily.

"How nice," a flippant tone evident in his voice.

"I know, I'm so excited!" she replied oblivious to his tone.

As soon as Abby got to work the next morning, she headed to the autopsy room to finish up the tests on one of the Velociraptors from yesterday. When she headed to Nick's office with the report she found him and Stephen hunched over his desk going through a file.

Stephen looked up at the sound of her approaching footsteps and smiled at her. She felt her heart accelerate as she smiled back, if her heart picked up like that with just a smile, she couldn't help wondering what would happen if he kissed her.

"I finished the autopsy, there's nothing out of the ordinary in it," she said handing Nick the file, just as Claudia and Lester walked in.

Claudia walked over and lay that days paper on Nick's desk. _Dinosaurs Attack Kings Cross _headlined the front page along with a picture of two of the creatures.

"I knew we'd have trouble covering this up," Nick sighed, "Too many people saw what happened."

"Yes, well we're not so sure it was someone on the outside," Claudia replied.

"You think it was leaked by someone in the Home Office?" he asked incredulous.

"They think it was leaked by me," Abby said knowing where this was going and explaining the conversation she'd had with Stephen.

"So are you admitting you had something to do with this?" Lester asked, "Because it will save me a lot of paperwork if you do."

"I didn't leak this sir, the only thing I'm guilty of is sounding off on Stephen,"

Lester sighed, "Regardless, there really are no options but to suspend you until this is cleared up."

"Suspend her! That's a little much don't you think?" Stephen said, speaking for the first time.

"Oh and people wonder why I hate my job," Lester replied, "Mr. Hart, it's only until we find out who did leak this, if it wasn't her she'll be reinstated immediately."

"Of course it wasn't her," Nick said exasperated, "I have to agree with Stephen, this whole thing is ridiculous,"

"Oh and here we go with the overprotective father bit," Lester sighed.

"What'd I miss?" Connor asked coming in just as Abby thrust her ID Card into James' hand and stormed out.

_

* * *

_

_Well I was wondering how I was going to make time to go buy a dress for tonight, _Abby thought wryly as she pulled out of the parking lot.

She'd decided to take out her frustrations on her credit card, going a little overboard on the date shopping, something she knew she'd regret when the bill came. Truthfully, she wasn't much of a splurger, but she also owned very little dressy clothes and wanted something perfect for her date with Stephen.

Abby was heading upstairs to get ready when Connor got to the flat. She was half way up the stairs but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"They're idiots suspending you like that," he said, "We all know you didn't have anything to do with the leak, Nick is up in arms."

She smiled, "I appreciate you guys being on my side Connor, and I swear to you I had nothing to do with this."

"Hey you don't have to convince me, I know you'd never do that."

"Thanks Connor,"

Abby hurried upstairs and quickly changed into the deep pink strapless dress she'd bought, pulled on a pair of silver strappy heels and went into the bathroom to put on her makeup. She applied a deep pink gloss to her lips and smoky gray shadow to her eyes, double checked herself in the mirror, and headed downstairs just as there was a knock on the door.

Connor was already opening it as she got to the landing and both men saw her at almost the exact same time.

"You look beautiful," Stephen said, holding out a single red rose.

She smiled and blushed slightly, "Thank you."

Stephen took her to a small café in Kensington, it was candle lit and very intimate. They spent the next hour sitting and talking, and then went walking in Hyde Park. It was incredibly easy for her to relax around Stephen, to open up, even though there were some things she wasn't ready to open up about.

"So, do you remember when I told you I remember that day I picked you up when you were fifteen?" he asked, as they sat on a bench.

"Yes," she said her interest immediately peaked.

"Well, there's a reason behind that," he said pulling something out of a pocket in his jacket and handing it to her.

Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't what he handed her. She stared down at a picture of her, spinning around in the snow, ten years ago.

"Did you take this?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I like playing with photography in my free time, and something about seeing you there in the snow, you looked so free, I couldn't help capturing it."

She'd never expected Stephen to have an artistic side, he'd always seemed so serious, she'd honestly more have pictured him as a jock than anything.

When he took her home, he kissed her goodnight, leaving the picture in her hand.


	5. Chapter 4 Secrets

***Contents include mild violence.**

**Chapter 4. Secrets**

Rexy flew to Abby as soon as she got into the flat. She grabbed him and began dancing around the room. Her date with Stephen had been perfect and she was in an infallibly good mood. She was still dancing around the living room when Connor came downstairs.

"I take it you had a nice time with Stephen?" he inquired.

"I did, it was an absolutely wonderful date…" she would have continued but he cut her off.

"You left your phone here, some guy called,"

"Did they say who they were?" she asked.

She'd just talked to Jack that morning and wasn't really expecting any other calls.

"No, just that he'd catch up with you later," Connor said, grabbing his jacket, "I'm going to go to the ARC, I've got a project I'm working on."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

Connor hadn't been gone long when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Abby it's Claudia. I just got off the phone with the editor of the paper, and it looks like I owe you an apology, the leak was the manager at the station. I've talked to James and your suspension has been lifted."

"Thanks Claudia, that's really good to hear."

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," she said before hanging up.

Abby did a little happy dance then dialed Stephen.

"Miss me already?" he joked picking up.

"Tell me Stephen, does your ego have to have its own apartment or did you manage to cram it in yours?"

"Ouch, alright you win, what's up gorgeous?"

"Claudia just called, and I'll be back at work in the morning!" she said excitedly.

"That's really great," he said, just as there was a knock on Abby's door.

She made her way over, phone still clutched to her car, assuming Connor had forgotten his keys again.

"Can you hold on a second Stephen?"

"Yeah."

She sat the phone down on the table next to the door and opened it.

"Connor, you really…" she broke off mid sentence when she saw it wasn't Connor at the door. "What are you doing here?" she tried to keep the panic she felt from being evident in her voice.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" her father asked.

"No, I'm not," she replied coldly, backing up a couple steps and picking up her phone, "Get out of here."

"That's no way to talk to your dad, now is it?' he said coming in, shutting the door behind him, then taking the phone out of her hand and hanging it up.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Since when does a father need an excuse to visit his baby girl?" he asked sarcastically, "You know you aren't the easiest person to track down," he continued.

"That was intentional," she said glaring at him, "You're not welcome here."

Suddenly he was in front of her, only a couple inches between them.

"You ungrateful little…" he shoved her into the wall, clasping a hand around her throat.

She brought her heel down on his instep and her fist into his stomach, causing him to lose his grip. She was across the room from the door now and took off at a dead run, wishing like hell she wasn't wearing heels. Abby was half way across the room when a hand clamped down on her arm, causing her to scream. Her father drug her back, and threw her into the wall again. Her head banged into the wall and she slumped down to the floor.

"Are you done yet?" he asked menacingly.

There was no chance to answer before a crashing noise came from across the room. She weakly looked up to see that Stephen had kicked down the door and was rushing toward them.

"Who the hell are you?" her father asked, just before Stephen hit him in the mouth.

"Her boyfriend," he replied, pinning him to the floor, "Or at least I hope I am."

Abby could have laughed, only Stephen would come off with a comment like that at a time like this. Her father struggled against Stephen, who forcefully slammed him down into the floor again. Abby could hear sirens in the distance, and minutes later her father was being handcuffed and taken out of the apartment.

She ran into Stephen's arms, shaken from everything that had happened. He held her close, stroking her hair, until her body finally quit shaking.

"Who was that?" he asked her softly.

She looked up and met his eyes, "My father."

Shock filled Stephen's face, and he pulled her back to him. She couldn't believe this was happening, she knew her father would do good to stay in prison over night, he'd make bail no problem, if he wasn't let out on his signature alone.

"There are cops all over the place downstairs," Connor said coming in, "It's crazy!"

He stopped, seeing Abby in Stephen's arms, and looked between them questioningly. Abby knew they must look like some sight, both still in their clothes from the date, one heel of her shoe had broke, and her face was mascara streaked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Abby was attacked," Stephen said, meeting Connor's gaze over her shoulder, but not letting her go.

"Is she okay?" Connor asked, worry filling his voice.

"I'm fine Connor, just a little bruised up." she said turning her head to where her voice wasn't muffled by Stephen's chest.

"Was it just a random break-in or.."

"No, he came here looking for me, it was my father," she said, pulling away from Stephen and sitting down on the edge of the couch, "There's something you guys should know…"

"_I'm gonna give all my secrets away. Oh, got no reason, got not shame, got no family I can blame. Just don't let me disappear. I'm gonna tell you everything" OneRepublic _


	6. Chapter 5 I Will Catch You

_"And I will get lost into your eyes, and everything will be alright." Lifehouse_

Stephen lay on his bed, arms folded under his head, staring at the ceiling. He'd wanted to stay at Abby's, make sure she was okay, but she'd insisted she was okay and for him to go home.

He could still see her crumpled on the floor after the attack, hear her voice, broken, as she'd told him and Connor about her abusive childhood. Connor had been apologetic, scared for her, even angry, but Stephen had been murderously so. If he ever saw that man again, they'd be taking him away in a body bag, not handcuffs. Glancing over, he saw a hardcover book on the nightstand, reaching over, he picked it up and threw it as hard as he could into the wall.

The next morning he left early and drove to Abby's wanting to check on her and see if he could drive her to work. He was worried, he'd called the police station to find out Mr. Maitland had made bail and been released already. _Let's hear it for the justice system, _he thought wryly. Abby and Connor were heading out the door when he pulled up, he pulled into the space beside her car and got out.

She smiled as soon as she saw him and hurried over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping I could drive you to work, maybe take you to dinner after," he replied running his thumb gently over the bruise on her cheek.

"Of course you can, just let me tell Connor,"

When she came back he already had the passenger side door open, she slid in and he closed the door behind her. He couldn't stop looking over at her as he drove, her right eye was black and she had a large bruise on her cheek.

"It's not nearly as bad as it looks," she said after catching him looking for the third time.

He reached over and ran his thumb along her cheek again.

"I wish I could've stopped it," he said quietly.

"Stephen, you did, it would've been a lot worse had you not shown up." she reminded him.

**Abby**

"_If I could just see you everything will be alright. If I'd see you the storminess will turn to light. And I will walk on water, and you will catch me if I fall" Lifehouse_

Abby was exhausted, she'd barely slept the night before after everything that had happened. She was relaxed now though, she felt safe with Stephen. She couldn't help shuddering with pleasure every time he touched her, it was so different having someone worry about her the way he did.

When they pulled into the Home Office, she sighed,

"Here come the questions,"

Of all the people they could have run into first, Lester wasn't the one they'd wanted to see.

"Ah, Ms. Maitland, you're back, wonderful, I'll tell Cutter to blow the balloons," he drawled sarcastically. "What did you do to yourself?" he asked noticing her face.

She'd decided to be honest with everyone, though it had seemed like a better idea when she wasn't standing face to face with Lester.

"My father," she said simply.

"So I guess if he shows up here I should call security?"

"Or me," Stephen said, "I wouldn't mind getting hold of him again,"

"Again? You know what forget I asked. Oh, Claudia is going on vacation for awhile so you'll have a new PR person, Jenny Lewis, until she gets back, I'm going to the train station to get her now, because apparently no one else can be bothered."

**Lester**

James stood impatiently in the train station lobby, and for the second time pulled a comb out of his inner jacket pocket to fix his hair. All he knew about this Ms. Lewis was that she was Claudia's cousin, and looked similar enough that he should be able to pick her out of the crowd. He'd considered making one of those cardboard signs with her name on it in order to get her attention, but it seemed very tacky.

He had to do a double take when he saw Jenny crossing the lobby, similar was an understatement, Jenny Lewis was Claudia's twin with darker hair, it was uncanny.

"Ms. Lewis?" he asked walking forward.

"Yes, you must be James, it's nice to meet you."

"You as well, Ms. Lewis, we appreciate you doing this on such short notice."

"It's no problem, and please it's Jenny."

"Well then, Jenny, do you have an umbrella?"

"No why?"

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's raining outside," he replied boredly.

Jenny rolled her eyes and followed him outside. He pulled out a black umbrella and opened it, before extending an arm to her. She linked her arm through his and ducked under the umbrella. Already she could tell James would be difficult to work with he was assertive, demanding and incredibly sarcastic. He led her to a black sedan, keeping the umbrella over her until she got in the car.

"Thanks," Jenny said after he'd got in.

"Don't mention it,"

**Abby**

Abby and Stephen were sparring in the gym when Nick came in and told them to come meet Jenny. They quickly unwrapped their hands and headed to James' office where she was waiting. It was uncanny her resemblance to Claudia, she couldn't believe this was only a cousin, they could be twin sisters.

"Welcome to the team," Abby said warmly, noticing Jenny's eyes linger briefly on the bruising on her face.

After they got off work Stephen took Abby out to dinner. She tried to be attentive, but the truth was she was distracted by the previous night.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked.

"Truthfully?"

"Of course," he said.

"I thought when I finally left home, I was free of my dad, of the abuse. Now he's back, and I'm scared Stephen, I'm scared to go home, scared he's going to show up again,"

He reached over and clasped her hand in his, "Abby, I wish I could take it away, I hate seeing you this way, so scared, so hurt. The truth is I hate the idea of you being away from me right now, I'm scared he's going to come back after you too. I know Connor is there but he's not exactly the first person I'd rely on to be able to keep you safe. I know he's your friend, and it's no offense but.."

"I know what you mean Stephen, you're not offending anyone."

"Abby, why don't you…never mind," he trailed off.

"Stephen, what is it?" she asked.

"I was just thinking maybe you could come stay with me for awhile, you'd be safe there."


	7. Chapter 6 You'll Make It Through

****The Lester parts I've started adding to the chapters are for vampireluvr15, my eternal lover of all things snarky :D**

**Chapter 6. You'll Make It Through**

"_I know it might seem frightening, to have the world fall apart right under your shoes. Trust me, you'll make it through." 3Oh!3_

"Move in with you?" Abby tried to harness the shock in her voice.

Truthfully the idea of being with Stephen almost 24/7 was incredibly inviting, he made her feel safe, and even though they'd only been a couple for a short time, she was pretty sure she was in love with him.

"Just until things settled down with your dad, he doesn't know who I am, he wouldn't be able to find you if you were at my flat," he said.

It was a good idea, she knew that, he was right about her father not being able to find her, or at least she hoped he was, her father could be very resourceful.

"I'd feel like I was imposing," she argued.

"How is it imposing when I'm asking you to?" he retorted.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he grinned, and she knew that he knew he'd won.

"Alright then I'll do it, when should I bring my stuff?"

"You can move in tonight if you want," he said, "The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned."

Abby agreed to pack up some of her stuff and start staying at Stephen's that night. Neither of them had an exceptionally large amount of trunk room, so they'd gone to the Home Office and borrowed the silver truck they normally used when hunting anomalies.

"Connor, are you here?" Abby called when they got to the flat.

Connor came downstairs wearing a white tank top and red print boxers.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked, jumping off the last step, "Stephen," he acknowledged him with a brief nod of his head.

"Connor," he replied returning the nod, "Nice legs," he joked with a laugh.

"What are you two up to?" Connor asked, coming to stand next to Abby.

"Packing up some of Abby's things, she's going to stay with me until things settle down with her father," Stephen answered, resting a hand on Abby's shoulder.

"That's a little unnecessary, don't you think?" Connor asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean, I'm here with her."

"Actually, I think it's completely necessary and besides, she's already agreed."

_Oh dear god, _Abby thought, she could practically feel the testosterone levels in the room rising.

"Connor, it's fine, Stephen's just worried, and truthfully I want to do this. Why don't you have Duncan and Tom over for a Star Trek marathon or something?" she suggested, trying to calm things down.

Abby followed Stephen to his flat in her car, she'd actually never been to it before. He led her up three flights of stairs, carrying her two duffle bags over his shoulder and the aquarium with her lizards in his arms. She quickly slid the key into the door he nodded to, and stood back to let him in.

The apartment was a lot neater than she'd expected for a bachelor pad. A sectional sofa and flat screen television dominated most of the living room, Stephen sat the lizard's aquarium on a table beside the door. The kitchen and living room were basically one large room and off the kitchen was a hallway which he led her down. It was short and led into a large bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. The large queen sized bed looked incredibly comfortable and inviting.

"Feel free to do what ever you want, I'll move my clothes around and make room for you to have a couple drawers, and there's plenty of room in the closet. I'll crash on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous, this is your place, I should be the one crashing on the couch," she replied.

He walked up to her, their bodies only inches apart, "No way, I'm the guy I'll sleep on the couch," he replied stubbornly.

"You are _impossible,_" she sighed, "Look, it's a big bed, why don't we both just sleep in here," she said hoping to compromise, "Just keep to your side," she joked.

He stepped even closer, she could feel the heat radiating off his body, "If that's what you want."

"Yeah, it's ridiculous for somebody to sleep on the couch," she said slightly breathlessly, turning to unpack.

_Abby Maitland you are… affected, _she thought to herself.

That night she lay on her side of the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to pretend she still wasn't affected by his closeness. When she woke up the next morning she wondered into the kitchen to find Stephen leaning against the counter, already fully dressed, with a cup of coffee in hand. She hadn't thought about the fact she was still wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue bikini cut panties until she saw his eyes flick up and down her body.

"Coffee is on the counter," he told her.

She walked over and picked up the mug he'd sat out pouring it full, then adding cream and sugar.

"Lester is the only person I know who can drink coffee black," he said, "it's too bitter for me."

"Me too, I won't touch it black."

She went back into the bedroom and dressed quickly so they could get to the office.

**Lester**

James picked up his phone and dialed the inner-office extension for Jenny, he let it start ringing then switched to speaker and sat the handset down.

"Yes," she answered curtly, he could tell her end was on speaker as well, because he could hear the rapid clicks of her keyboard.

"Jenny do you know if that group of nitwits I'm forced to call a team have arrived yet?"

"I know Connor and Nick have…" her voice faded off and he could hear her heels clicking across the floor, "The lovebirds are here as well," she said coming back on the line, referring he knew to Stephen and Abby.

Lester couldn't manage to completely stifle a small laugh.

"Good, do assemble them downstairs, I have an announcement to make and someone to introduce them to."

He hung up the phone and stood up, straightening his tie and walking to the door. _Thank god someone besides me is on top of things, _he thought. Truthfully, he preferred Jenny to Claudia, not that he'd ever voice that aloud for fear of being murdered by Cutter.

"Are you coming Captain Becker?"

_It's all turned out so well hasn't it, _he thought wryly. Well at least they had a bigger building now, their offices really were too cramped, and a new member of the team who didn't seem to be as much of an idiot as the others.


	8. Chapter 7 When Tonight Says Hello

**Lester**

"_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls cause I'll be dancing. Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore." Lady Gaga_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Jenny," Lester complained as they pushed their way through the crowded club.

Stephen had thought it would be a good idea to go out and celebrate their new office and welcome Captain Becker "in style," whatever the bloody hell that meant. He'd expected Nick or Jenny to think it was as bad of an idea as he did, but no, he'd had a damn consensus on his hands. Somehow, in the midst of it all, he'd let Jenny talk him into coming with them.

"Oh come on James, under all that serious, _I'm better than the world _exterior, there has to be a part of you that knows how to cut loose a little."

"Jenny, my idea of "cutting loose," is sitting in front of my fireplace with a book and a glass of brandy after work."

"Were you born such a stick in the mud or did it come with old age?" Jenny sighed shaking her head.

"I am not a stick in the mud, I just don't understand what anyone can possibly see in this horrid music and being trampled by a bunch of people," he complained straightening his jacket.

"There's Nick and… Claudia? I thought she wasn't due back until next week."

"Apparently you thought wrong."

**Stephen**

"Abby, we're going to be late!" Stephen called down the hall.

He'd never understand why it took women so impossibly long to get ready.

"I'm ready," she said, coming out into the living room.

She was wearing a tight, dark blue midriff and a short, black, leather skirt, Stephen couldn't keep his eyes from traveling appreciatively up and down her body.

"You look beautiful," he said, helping her into her leather jacket.

His mind wasn't at beautiful, it was more like sexy, hot as hell, too good to leave the house, he didn't think Abby would appreciate any of those, so he'd settled on beautiful.

He kept his hand on her waist as they weaved through the club, the first person they spotted was Connor sitting at a table playing, what as they got closer realized was, a Star Trek drinking game. They quickly spotted Lester, Jenny and Becker and made their way over.

"Hey guys," Stephen greeted them, pulling out a chair for Abby, "Nick going to be a no show.

"Oh no, he's here, on the dance floor making an idiot of himself mind you," Lester replied.

Stephen and Abby turned to see him and Claudia moving easily to the music.

"Who knew Cutter could dance," Abby said with a laugh.

"They aren't just dancing anymore," Becker mused, turning their attention to where Nick had just pulled Claudia into a very deep kiss.

"Cutter's got game," Stephen joked, before disappearing to get him and Abby drinks.

He was leaning against the bar waiting when he felt lips start trailing down his neck. Assuming it was Abby, he reached around to pull her in front of him, and had just brushed her lips with his when he realized it wasn't Abby. He jerked back, putting as much distance between him and the woman as he could.

"Allison! What are you doing here?" he asked, unable to contain the shock in his voice.

He and Allison had dated two years ago, before she'd gone on a research assignment in Brazil, they'd broken up about three months after she'd left, and last he'd heard she wasn't even due back yet.

"Well, we got back from Brazil last night, and me and my roommate decided to hit the town. I saw you come in, who's your friend?"

"Her name's Abby, and actually she's my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend huh, well she's cute, but I bet she doesn't know you the way I do." Allison teased. "Come on Stephen, what we had was really good why don't we just pick things up again."

Before he could respond her lips were pressed deeply against his, he easily shoved her off, eyes narrowing.

"I'm not interested Allison, what we had was a long time ago, it's over now." he said calmly.

"You know you don't mean that," she said running a hand down his chest.

**Abby**

_"You call me crazy, I thought I saw you touching my guy. Are you crazy? Maybe I should take you outside and show you crazy." Kaci _

"I suggest you back off," Abby said, having just walked up after seeing Allison kiss him.

"Oh, how adorable, she's protective. Nobody was talking to you Barbie, this is between me and Stephen."

"Barbie, really, could you be any less original," Abby sighed, rolling her eyes, "Now, here's the deal," she said stepping very close to Allison, "In case you missed it when he said it, Stephen is over you, he and I are together now, so again I suggest you back off."

Allison rolled her eyes and turned to Stephen, "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

"Hopefully not," Stephen replied, sliding an arm around Abby, and watching her stalk off, before laughing, "Well, that was fun."

They picked up their drinks and headed back to the table, to find Nick and Claudia had torn themselves from the dance floor and joined them, holding hands on the table.

"And I thought it was bad enough having one pair of lovebirds running around," James sighed exasperated, "Now, I have to deal with the two of them."

Abby really had no idea who he was talking to, as no one actually seemed to be paying attention to him, but he seemed to be perfectly content complaining to no one.

"I think Lester's a little gone," Stephen whispered to her amused.

Jenny who'd been sitting to the other side of Stephen, laughed, and leaned over,

"I think he passed _a little gone _after his fourth glass."

"As if he's not grouchy enough on a daily basis, him hung-over is going to be a real blast tomorrow." Abby mused.

"Well, we'll worry about that tomorrow, right now…" Stephen extended a hand, "Would you like to dance,"

"Absolutely," Abby said with a smile, letting him lead her out on the dance floor.

The song was fast and Abby moved her body very close to Stephen's. He was a good dancer, moving effortlessly with her, his hands exploring her body as they moved. She felt his lips trailing the nape of her neck and shuddered slightly, before turning to face him and pressing her lips hard against his. She opened her mouth against his and felt his tongue slide in pressing hard against hers.

"_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you, let me inside, let me get close to you." Three Days Grace._


	9. Chapter 8 Can You Feel This?

****Rated M for sexual content**

**Chapter 8. Can You Feel This **

"_Now can you feel the rush, I just gotta try, just gotta like, watcha gonna make me feel tonight." Jeremy Amelin_

Abby's back slammed into the wall, her body crushed between it and Stephen. His lips pressed against hers hungrily and his hands roamed over every inch of her body they could reach. She tilted her head back as his lips traveled down her neck to the part of her chest exposed by the tank top.

Her hands easily slid his black t-shirt off and she knelt letting her lips travel from his navel and back up, exploring every plain of his chest. She felt his hands begin guiding her shirt up and raised her arms so he could finish guiding it over her head. By the time they reached the bedroom both their clothes lay strewn between there and the living room.

He guided her down onto the bed and began letting his lips explore her body. She couldn't stop the gasp of pleasure that escaped as he began kissing and sucking her nipple. Her body responded to him like gasoline did a match.

By the time he reached her mouth again, her body was a live wire. His lips found hers more hungrily then before, pressing against hers so hard it hurt. A deep moan escaped her lips as he pressed into her. He flipped them to where she was on top and she began rocking back and forth on him, causing a response she hadn't expected.

She didn't know whether it was minutes or hours that passed before they broke apart and she curled her body against his resting her head on his shoulder. She shuddered slightly in pleasure as his fingers traced up and down her spine, looking up she met Stephen's eyes.

She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn't good at this kind of thing, at saying what she was feeling out loud.

"What is it?" he asked pulling her tighter against him.

Her mouth wouldn't form the words, no matter which way she tried. Stephen was a part of her she'd never knew she was missing and she loved him, so why couldn't she tell him that. He seemed to sense her dilemma and pressed a finger to her lips to stop her from trying to talk.

"I don't do well with this sort of thing either," he said, "I'm pretty sure I know what you're think and I feel the same…" he sighed in frustration, seemingly having lost his nerve, "I love you, Abby…"

Before he could continue she pressed her lips fiercely to his,

"I love you too," she replied against his lips.

The next morning the last thing she wanted to do was pull herself from Stephen's arms and go to the ARC, she begrudgingly pulled herself from the bed and began dressing, fully aware of Stephen watching her every move.

When they got to the ARC they were surprised to find themselves among the first there, other then Connor and Becker. Even more surprising was the fact that Lester was the last one in.

He walked in tie crooked, hair slightly disheveled, and eyes blood shot.

"If anyone needs me, do hesitate to ask," he grumbled before going to his office.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, this morning," Becker said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do believe James is a bit hungover," Jenny said with a laugh.

**Lester**

James pulled a bottle of Tylenol off his desk and downed two with his coffee. His head was pounding and he had no idea what had possessed him to drink the way he had last night. He remembered very little of the night before, just vaguely letting Jenny lead him out onto the dance floor and dancing a couple of slow numbers with her. Drunk or sober his dancing skills didn't go beyond waltzing. He briefly had to wonder if she'd been drunk as well, not sure why in her right mind she'd want to dance with him.

_She was definitely drunk, _he mused to himself, _and so was I, otherwise I wouldn't have found myself thinking how attractive she was._

He'd barely gotten the thought out when the anomaly detector Connor had invented started blaring.

"Somebody shut that confounded thing off!" he yelled, coming out of his office.

"It's the detector," Connor explained from below, "It's picked something up."

"I know what it is Temple, now shut it up!" Lester growled, massaging his head.

**Stephen**

Luckily the anomaly had opened in an abandoned warehouse, so there was no one to evacuate. Becker and his team insisted on going in first, but resurfaced quickly giving the all clear.

"We found the anomaly, but there's no sign of any creatures," Becker said, "It's kind of ominous."

The team made their way in, Stephen, Nick and Becker keeping their rifles raised. He could feel Abby's back pressed against his as she and Connor kept watch behind them.

"It's too quiet," Stephen said, glancing around.

The warehouse was a single floor, and completely open, the only thing in sight was the large, glittering anomaly.

"What do we do, stay here and watch it until it closes?" Abby asked.

Stephen stepped forward, studying the anomaly carefully, when something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a piece of paper off the ground. It wasn't browning, and looked like it had just been dropped there.

"Nick, you're going to want to see this," he said staring at the paper.

Nick walked over and took the paper from his hand.

_I'm waiting on the other side of the anomaly for you. -H_

Nick and Stephen stared at each other, disbelieving.

"Helen," Nick's voice was shock filled as he uttered the single word.

"_The past is our definition. we may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it, but we will escape it only by adding something better to it." __Wendell Berry_


	10. Chapter 9 The Way

**Chapter 9. The Way**

Helen, Abby had heard the name in passing, they all had. She was Nick's wife who had died eight years ago on some expedition.

"Helen Cutter?" she asked, eyes locking on Nick, "As in your dead wife?"

**Nick**

"It would appear she isn't as dead as I thought," he said staring at the anomaly, "I'm going in there after her."

Stephen stared wide eyed, but it was Becker who stepped forward.

"I can't let you do that Professor, it's too dangerous," he said calmly.

"Captain Becker, I appreciate your concern, but we're talking about my wife here, and if you want to stop me from going through that anomaly, you're going to have to shoot me," he replied, his Scottish accent flaring at the end.

"Nick, do be reasonable!" Claudia exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm, "We have no idea what's on the other side of that anomaly, you could be killed!"

"I'll be fine, Claudia, I promise," he said placing both hands on her shoulders, "I can't not go."

Claudia slumped back in defeat, "Do be careful, won't you?" she sighed, squeezing his hand tightly.

Nick stood about a foot from the anomaly as Stephen and Becker secured him to a long feed of rope.

"Two hours Cutter, two hours and we're bringing you back up." Stephen reminded him for the third time.

When he stepped through the anomaly he found himself on a low cliff overlooking the ocean. As he turned in circles he found himself entranced by the creatures surrounding him. His gaze finally landed on Helen, who was swimming in a lake below. He could tell through the crystal clear water she was completely nude.

He stood watching her for several minutes, trying to grasp the fact that she'd been alive all these years and hadn't come back. Yes, they'd had their problems, but he'd loved her, spent the past eight years grieving her death. At that moment, he wished he could take those back.

"Hello Nick," her voice carried from below.

**Abby**

Abby carried two mugs of warm tea over to where Stephen sat against a wall staring at the anomaly.

"Thanks," he said, smiling weakly and taking the mug in his hands.

"He's going to be fine," she said sliding down the wall to sit next to him, "Nick will be coming back through that anomaly with Helen anytime now."

"How long has it been anyways?" he asked taking a sip of the tea.

Abby glanced at her watch, "Roughly forty-five minutes."

"Is that all, really?" he asked with a laugh.

**Nick**

"So that's it then, you're going to spend the rest of your life hopping from era to era?" Nick asked incredulously.

"I spent my entire life studying fossils, trying to find out as much about these creatures as I can. Now, I have the opportunity to study them in their natural habitat, you can't expect me o walk away from that." she explained, making the whole thing sound as reasonable as taking a vacation.

"Oh, of course not, why would you do that? It's not like you has a husband at home mourning your death!" he exclaimed angrily.

He'd already explained to her what the ARC was doing, and about the team he'd formed.

"The least you can do is come back, tell us what you know, it may help," he continued exasperated.

"I don't think so Nick, I've seen what your team is going to do to the future and I want no part of it."

"You always were a selfish bitch," he said, shaking his head before heading back to the anomaly.

**Claudia**

Claudia stared apprehensively at the anomaly, afraid of what was going to happen next. If Nick came out with Helen, everything would be fine, if not she was under strict orders to send Captain Becker in after her.

If she didn't she could lose her job, but if she did, she felt like she was betraying Nick, something she couldn't fathom.

The anomaly pulsed slightly and Nick walked through, with all rationality lost she launched herself into his arms, just as Captain Becker slipped through the anomaly after Helen.

Claudia didn't get a chance to explain to Nick what was happening before Captain Becker was leading Helen through the anomaly. Nick stared incredulously, his eyes traveling from his wife to Claudia and back.

**Stephen**

When Stephen caught sight of Becker leading Helen out of the anomaly his entire body tensed up. Facing him was the one woman who could ruin everything, his friendship with Nick, his relationship with Abby, absolutely everything.

Almost ten years ago, he'd screwed up, had an affair with Helen, his best friends wife. He regretted it everyday, her and Nick's marriage had been falling apart and he'd tried to comfort her. One thing had led to another, which had led to a semester long affair.

He'd never told anyone about it but with Helen back in the picture he knew it was liable to come back and haunt him, and he didn't want Abby finding out that way. He had to be straight with her even if it meant losing her, he couldn't let her find out from Helen.

When they got back to his flat he sat her down on the couch, and sank down beside her.

"Abby, there's something I need to tell you."

**Abby**

She'd seen his body tense when Helen came through the anomaly, the way her eyes had briefly lingered on him as she'd been led out.

"This has to do with Helen doesn't it?" she asked quietly.

The shock and remorse in his eyes confirmed any doubt she'd had.

"When did it happen?"

"Almost ten years ago, before she disappeared. She was my teacher, I was already Nick's assistant, but we weren't really friends yet, she told me her and Nick's marriage was falling apart and I tried to comfort her. We ended up having an affair for the rest of semester, it was over before she even disappeared. Abby, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I betrayed Nick…"

Abby took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Stephen, what you did was incredibly stupid, but it happened a long time ago, I'm not going to condemn you for that, it doesn't change anything between us. I love you."

He leaned over and kissed her deeply, "I don't deserve you," he murmured against her lips.

"_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything, pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about. That's what you get for falling again, you can never get him out of your head. It's the way that he makes you feel. It's the way that he kisses you. It's the way that he makes you fall in love" Sugarcult_


	11. Chapter 10 Memory

**Chapter 10. Memory**

The next morning the ARC was bustling with activity when Stephen and Abby arrived.

"About time you two got here," Lester said walking up.

"Lester, we weren't even due in for another half hour," Abby reminded him.

He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently.

**Stephen**

"_But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep." Robert Frost_

"What's going on?" Stephen asked glancing around.

"Helen Cutter has divulged the location of an anomaly to Nick. He's the only person she'll talk to, so I'm sending you, Abby, Captain Becker and Temple to check it out. Stephen, I'm putting you in charge, do try not to let it go to your head." he said, before turning and walking off, "I have a feeling I'm going to profoundly regret this," he muttered.

The anomaly was inside a restaurant's kitchen, inside a meat locker. Luckily for them the restaurant was closed for the day, so there was no one to evacuate. Becker kept his rifle aimed on the freezer door as Stephen yanked it open. The anomaly was smaller than some he'd seen, but showed no signs of weakness as if about to close.

The center of the anomaly began to bulge, meaning something was coming through. Stephen stepped back, knocking into Becker and sending his gun skidding across the floor, just as a large, centipede like creature came through. The creature would have struck Abby but Stephen threw himself in front of her taking the blow to his shoulder.

He could almost feel the creature's venom flowing into his bloodstream. The affect was practically instantaneous, the room spinning around him before he dropped to the floor. Gunshots rang out in the distance and he could hear someone screaming his name in the background. _Abby_, he thought in reference to the latter.

His body began to tremor and shake violently and cold washed over him. He was vaguely aware of Abby clutching his hand in hers as the medics worked on him.

**Abby**

Abby sat in the chair beside Stephen's bed, her legs curled underneath her, eyes not leaving his face. _He looked peaceful, _she thought, trying to give herself some reassurance that he was, at least at the moment, in no pain.

Nick had been called in, and he, Connor and Becker were working on securing a sample of the creature's venom. If they were unsuccessful, Stephen would die, but that wasn't even an option. She knew she should be there helping them, but couldn't tear herself from Stephen's bedside.

She wasn't aware of dozing off until she was woken by Connor cheering they'd secured the venom. Her eyes shot open and she felt antsy as she waited for them to find and administer the correct anti-venom. It had only been administered for a few minutes when the doctor came in and pulled her into the hall to talk.

"We just received some of Mr. Hart's test results back, it appears the venom may have caused some minor brain damage."

"How minor are we talking?" she asked trying to maintain a cool composure.

The doctor, she noticed, looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"We won't know for sure until he wakes up, but it's very likely he'll suffer amnesia."

"As in he won't remember anything," it was a statement, not a question, on that felt foreign on her tongue, "From how far back will he lose?"

"It's impossible to tell."

Abby sank back into the chair, her eyes, again, not leaving Stephen's face once. Several hours later he began to stir.

**Stephen**

Stephen's eyelids felt heavy as he tried to open them. He was in the hospital, he deduced from the sounds of the mechanical beeps and impossible sterile scent. _But how the hell did I get here? _he wondered.

His next attempt at opening his eyes was more successful, his eyes immediately finding those of a pretty blonde sitting at his bedside.

"Stephen, thank god you're okay," she said, reaching over and taking his hand in hers.

Stephen was incredibly confused, as far as he was aware, he was single, and while he really had no complaints to the beautiful blonde worrying at his bedside, he also had no idea who she was.

He attempted to reach for the water picture on the bedside table, unable to speak due to his dry throat. The girl immediately took the picture and poured some water into a paper cup and handed it to him. He took a deep drink and handed the cup back to her.

"Thanks," he said, his voice hoarse.

"How are you?" she asked, studying him for any signs of discomfort.

"I feel like I've been run over." he replied honestly, wishing he could place her face.

"That's to be expected," she said with a weak smile, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Not at all, honestly, I'm not even sure who you are."

He could see the hurt fill her eyes, she was important to him, that was obvious.

"I'm Abby, we work together," she said forcing a smile.

"You're a paleontologist?" he asked, pretty sure they'd done more than work together…

"Reptile specialist at a zoo actually, but I've been helping you and Nick with the anomalies."

Stephen nodded slowly trying to comprehend everything.

"Where is Nick?"

"On his way, he had to take care of a couple things first," she replied.

"Okay," he said leaning back against the pillows, then turning to Abby, "I really do wish I could remember you."

"Don't worry about it," she said dismissively.

"_You stop and close your eyes, you can't deny what lives inside you. Well I know it's hard to see what is meant to be, when yesterday is so far behind you. Deep inside your soul know I'm always there." Default_


	12. Chapter 11 Feeling Empty

**Chapter 11. Feeling Empty**

**Stephen**

"_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest." Linkin Park_

Stephen glanced up when Nick entered the room. Abby, who had been trying to fill him in on the parts of his life he didn't remember, leaving out the details of their relationship, other than that they'd been friends and colleagues, stood and excused herself to give them time to talk.

He rubbed his hands over his face and sighed as Cutter took the chair Abby had vacated.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed exasperated, "I don't remember the past year of my life, a life mind you where that girl has apparently become a large part of, and I can't tell you the first thing about her!" he raved.

"Calm down Stephen, and I'll try to tell you what I can." Nick said, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Abby told me mostly everything, except who she is to me, she was incredibly vague there."

"She was probably trying not to make you uncomfortable. You and Abby have been dating for about a month now, but you got incredibly serious incredibly fast…" he started.

"So we've slept together then?"

"You've never said you did, but I assume so, yes. Also, she's, uh, living with you."

"Living with me, that's kind of sudden." Stephen replied incredulously.

"It was special circumstances."

"Riiight," Stephen said slowly, "This is getting more fun by the minute."

**Abby**

Abby collapsed down at a table in the hospital cafeteria and pulled out her cell phone. Generally, it was Connor she called when she needed someone to turn to, but giving the situation and the fact that it was involving Stephen, she found herself dialing a different number.

"Jenny, it's Abby, I hope you don't mind me calling, but I needed someone to talk to…"

"I talked to Nick while he was on his way to the hospital, why don't you come over," Jenny offered.

"Thanks,"

She pulled up at Jenny's flat about half an hour later, Jenny opening the door as soon as she knocked.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, "I know there was a chance of Stephen suffering amnesia, and I take it from your call he is?"

"He has it alright, he's lost the last year, which means he doesn't remember me at all," she said shakily, her composure wavering for the first time that day.

"What did you say when he asked who you were?" Jenny enquired.

"That I was a friend that worked with him. I don't think he bought it, I'm sure Nick has told him the full extent of our relationship by now."

"Maybe that's for the best, he will remember Abby," she said trying to reassure her, "Permanent cases of amnesia are almost unheard of."

"I know I just don't know what to do until he does remember, I mean I'm living with him for gods sake."

"The living with him part could get a little strange until he remembers," Jenny agreed.

"I think I'm going to move back into my flat with Connor," Abby said halfheartedly.

**Stephen**

Nick had been gone about twenty minutes, and Stephen was propped up into a sitting position with a book, when Abby showed back up at the hospital. He had no idea what to say to her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting down.

"Better, the doctor is cutting me loose tomorrow," he replied.

"That's good, I bet you're glad."

"Yeah, hospital food leaves something to be desired… Abby, why didn't you tell me the truth about us?" he asked, it didn't make sense to avoid the topic any longer.

"I didn't want to make things awkward," she replied quietly, "Actually, I'm glad you brought it up, I wanted to let you know I'm moving back into my old flat with Connor."

"You don't have to do that…" he started to protest.

"No, I really think it's for the best, you need time to figure things out."

By the time Nick dropped him off at his flat the next afternoon, Abby had already gotten her things out. He however, felt like a stranger in his own home, recognizing most of the furniture and knick-knacks but at a complete loss on most of the rest. Dropping his duffle bag on the bed, he walked over and picked up the photo cube on his night stand, he'd had it since college but had changed the pictures several times. The first picture showed him and Nick at a dig, he remembered this picture, the next one showed him and two guys, one he recognized as Connor, who'd stopped by briefly while he was in the hospital, the other he assumed was Captain Becker, who Nick had mentioned now worked with them, it looked like it had been taken at a bar. Two of the pictures featured Abby, one was her leaning against the hood of his car, the other was her sitting on his lap, arms around his neck, the setting also looked like a bar, and considering he was in the same outfit as he was in the picture with Connor and Becker, he assumed they'd been taken at the same time.

He lay down on the bed, folding his arms under his head, _how long is it going to be before I remember my life, _he wondered.

**Abby**

Abby tossed and turned trying to make herself comfortable, it was amazing how quickly she'd gotten used to Stephen's presence beside her at night, falling asleep with his arms around her. Now, back in her own bed, she felt incredibly cold and lonely.

_I miss you Stephen, _she thought, soft sobs racking her body.

She was surprised to see Stephen back at work the next morning, and was unable to control the smile that spread across her face as soon as his eyes met hers.

"You must be feeling better," she noted, "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he said, shooting her one of his trademark heart-stopping smiles, "How are you doing?" he asked, his piercing blue eyes boring into her like lasers.

She wasn't sure how to do this, how to go back to treating him like she had when they first met, with only exchanged banter and smiles, when more than anything she wanted to feel his lips against hers. _Get yourself together Abby, _she chastised herself, trying not to let on how affected she was at that moment.

"I'm fine, just trying to get settled back in my flat. What about you?"

"Wishing I could get back the last year of my life," he said earnestly.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through." she said, shaking her head.

"It's weird, having people around that I'm supposed to know, but don't. It can't exactly be easy on you either though, we were dating and the truth is I can't even tell you where we went on our first."

"Don't worry yourself too much, I'm fine, and it'll come back to you." she told him, not sure who she was trying to reassure more, him or herself.

"_When you turn around do you recognize my face? You used to love me, you used to hug me but that wasn't the case." Avril Lavigne _


	13. Chapter 12 Sooner Or Later It's Over

**Chapter 12. Sooner Or Later It's Over**

**Connor**

"_I know this love is passing time, passing through like liquid." Bethany Joy Galeotti_

Connor wasn't the type of person to wish anyone ill, but part of him was thankful that Stephen had lost his memory, he had his Abby back. He hated the circumstances, hated seeing Abby so upset and worried, she loved Stephen and he knew it was killing her that Stephen remembered nothing, and in the past three months had shown no signs of improvement. Apparently, the venom had done more damage then they'd originally thought.

As horrible sounding as it was, a part of Connor wasn't looking forward to the day Stephen got his memories back, he wasn't looking forward to Abby moving back out. The truth was, as oblivious as Abby was to the fact, Stephen wasn't the only guy in love with her.

He glanced down to where Abby's head rested on his lap, they'd been watching a movie and she'd fallen asleep about twenty minutes in. She looked more peaceful then she had in weeks, months even.

Abby tried to keep up a strong front at work, the relationship with Stephen that had redeveloped though, was more platonic then their relationship had ever been, at least on Stephen's end. Connor wasn't oblivious to how much that fact killed Abby.

_How could anyone forget her? _he wondered silently.

**Stephen**

Stephen's eyes shot open and he sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes. He wasn't sure if what had woken him was a dream or a memory.

He'd been in a lobby of some sort, trying to get people out of the building. When he'd turned back from shepherding a group out of the building, he'd seen a velociraptor about to lunge at an oblivious Abby. Stephen had lunged for her, waking up just as he knocked her to the ground. Briefly, he wondered if he should ask her about it the next day at work, but it seemed so insignificant.

Abby was standing behind Connor at the anomaly detector when Stephen came in to the main room. She was laughing as he talked animatedly waving his hands dramatically, and he couldn't help noticing how her blue eyes sparkled under the fluorescents.

"Abby, can I talk to you for a second?" he asked walking up.

"Of course," she said following him a few feet away, "What's up?"

"Okay, this is going to sound really strange, but I had a dream last night, only I'm not sure if it was a dream or a memory, so I was hoping you could shed some light on it."

"I'll do my best, what was it about?" she asked.

He quickly explained the dream to her, and was surprised to find her smiling when he finished.

"That really happened, they're coming back, you're remembering!" she exclaimed excitedly, throwing her arms around him.

"_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes, that are looking for comfort, looking for life." Lifehouse_

**Abby**

Abby was about ready to do a happy dance by the time she left the ARC that day. _He remembered! _she thought excitedly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the black motorcycle beside her car in the parking lot.

_Who on earth does that belong to? _she wondered.

"Like it?" Stephen's voice jolted her out of her inner-contemplation.

"It's yours?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, bought it this weekend."

"Wow," she said, unable to keep a small smile from playing at her lips, she'd always had a thing with motorcycles, even though she'd never been on one. "It's really nice."

"Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked fixing her with his glacier blue eyes.

"Sure," she said turning and tossing her car keys to Connor who was walking up.

"I don't have any helmets," he said getting on, "You don't mind riding without one do you?"

"Nah," she said sliding on behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

The jolt of the bike taking off flung her body even closer against Stephen's, she tightened her grip on his waist and leaned her body into him, enjoying the feel of his closeness. They rode for hours, finally coming to a stop at a remote coastal area. Her legs felt wobbly underneath her as she slid off the bike, and she had to grab Stephen's arm to steady herself.

"You alright?" he asked, leaning down and resting a hand on her waist until could get her balance.

His body hovered too close for her to be able to think straight, without thinking she leaned forward and pressed her lips hard against his. His lips responded hungrily, she parted her lips allowing his tongue entrance, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He brought her down to rest on the seat of the motorcycle, not once breaking the kiss. Whether he remembered her or not, their bodies still connected like live wires. All too soon he'd pulled away, they were both gasping for breath, but after being apart from him for the last three months, she wasn't ready to let him go.

"You wouldn't think I'd forget a girl like you," he laughed.

They walked along the beach for awhile, stopping quite often for him to take pictures. She was surprised when he asked to take some of her, but was more than happy to oblige him.

**Stephen**

Stephen stared blankly at the ceiling, Abby's kiss had sent him reeling with hunger and desire, her body feeling warm and familiar against his. It angered him that he couldn't remember her.

At some point he fell into a restless sleep only to awaken a few hours later with his head spinning. He'd done nothing but dream, mostly about Abby, not all of them good.

He'd seen her being attacked by her father, crumpled on the floor, as Stephen fought him off. That dream had been the most vivid, and the worry he'd felt had been overwhelming. The rest had come in flashes, falling asleep with her in his arms, dancing with her in a club then making love to her afterward. He reached over and picked up the picture cube on the night stand, the reality of his dreams only registering when he saw the picture of her and him taken at the club. They hadn't been dreams, they'd been memories, and as he lay there he realized he remembered every second of the past year he'd lost.

He grabbed his keys and drove to Abby's flat, heedless of the fact it was after three in the morning. His hand easily found the spare key above the door, and he silently let himself in and slipped into her room. Rexy, who'd been asleep on the dresser glanced up as he came in, but stayed silent and just curled back up. Abby lay curled up on top of the covers in a orange tank top and pink low rise underwear, the sight was entrancing, and at that moment he realized he probably should of waited until morning to come, he would scare the hell out of her if he woke her.

The eagerness to tell her was too overwhelming though, he sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Abby," he said quietly, gently shaking her shoulder.

"Mmm," she moaned quietly, "Connor do you have any idea what time it is?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Abby, it's not Connor…"

He didn't have to say anymore, her eyes shot open and found his in the dark.

"Stephen, what are you doing here?"

"This for one," he said leaning down and kissing her.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him down next to her, wrapping her leg over his as they kissed. He finally forced himself to break the kiss and looked down into her eyes,

"Did I ever tell you how incredibly amazing you looked on our first date? Or when we went to that club…though I don't think there was much left of that top when I was finished," he said, trying to sound offhanded with the comment.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "You remember!" she cried, her arms pulling him into a deep and passionate embrace.

"_And all I can taste is your sweetness and all I can breathe is your light, sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight." Goo Goo Dolls_


	14. Chapter 13 Deeper

**Chapter 13. Deeper**

_"You and I go deeper, where everything's unspoken and the world seems so wide open to me now." Alexz Johnson_

When Abby first woke up she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid the previous night had been a dream.

Had Stephen really shown up, telling her he remembered everything? Her eyes fluttered open and she found Stephen there his arms wrapped around her waist, securing her against him. She traced her finger over his bare chest, the passionate embrace they'd shared had quickly led to clothing removal, both of their needs for the other almost overwhelming.

"Morning beautiful," he murmured, reaching out to stroke her face.

"Morning," she smiled, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on his lips, or at least what she'd intended to be a quick kiss… Several minutes later she forced herself to pull away.

"We have work," she reminded him with a sigh, before hoisting herself off the bed to get dressed for the day.

"We could take a sick day," he half joked.

**Connor**

_"I know rocks turn to sand, and hearts can change hands. And you're not to blame when the sky fills with rain. But if we stay or walk away, there's one thing that's true I still love you." Alexz Johnson_

Connor entered the kitchen humming to himself, but fell silent when he found Stephen sitting across the table from Abby.

They were talking softly, eyes glued to one another, fingers laced together on the tabletop.

_He remembers, _Connor thought wryly, happy at least to see a smile on Abby's face.

"Morning guys," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Morning," they both returned his greeting in almost perfect unison.

"Guess what!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, "He remembers _everything!_"

"That's great, really brilliant," he said with a smile, hoping the whole cheerful thing was holding.

He'd known this was going to happen of course, it was inevitable that Stephen would eventually get his memory back, just as inevitable as it was Abby would probably be moved back in with Stephen by that night. It didn't make the pain lessen any more, nor did it mean he would miss her any less. Abby had become like another part of him.

**Abby**

They walked in to find the anomaly alert blaring, Stephen sighed and turned to Abby,

"I told you we should take a sick day."

"And I told myself I should fire the lot of you and start over, yet here we stand." Lester mused walking in.

"Good morning to you, mister I'm on a mission," Abby said sarcastically.

Connor rushed over to the detector and began rapidly hitting keys, "It's in Piccadilly," he said.

"Yes, because being in a deserted warehouse would be far too easy, no it has to appear in populated areas and make the cover-up hell on us." Lester griped.

"He's in a charming mood," Stephen said quietly.

"I heard that!"

Just then Nick came in, "Sorry, I was helping Claudia with some boxes, what's going on."

"We have an anomaly alert in Piccadilly," Abby replied.

They loaded up into two trucks, Stephen, Abby, Nick and Claudia in one, Becker, Connor and Jenny in the other. Jenny had become more of a member of the team than a press person since Claudia's return.

"Oh, we haven't had a chance to tell everyone this morning, but Stephen got his memories back last night," Abby told Claudia and Nick happily.

"That's great," Nick said, clasping Stephen on the shoulder, "I bet you're happy."

"Incredibly," Stephen said smiling at Abby in the rearview mirror.

**Stephen**

The streets of Piccadilly had been incredibly crowded, luckily there had only been one creature though, an herbivore at that. Stephen now sat in the armory on a bench, helping Becker clean the rifles, neither talked much, Becker because well, Becker never talked much and Stephen because he was lost in thought.

Both men looked up when Cutter came into the armory.

"Becker, Lester needs you in his office to sign a couple reports," he said.

Becker sat the rifle he was cleaning down and walked off, Cutter sitting down next to Stephen and picking it back up.

"What's on your mind Stephen?" he asked.

Sometimes Stephen really wished Cutter hadn't known him for so long and wasn't quite so able to pick up on his every mood change.

"Originally when Abby moved in with me it was just until the danger with her father passed, now…"

"Now you want to make it permanent," Cutter finished for him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to pressure her." he said.

"Stephen, it would take a blind man not to see how much you two love each other, and take it from somebody who saw the change in Abby when you lost your memories, it wouldn't be pressuring." Nick said, getting up and walking away to put the rifle on its' shelf.

Stephen found Abby in the lab, tending some of the plants, he was more than happy to find that she was also alone. He walked in and she immediately looked up at the sound of his footsteps. She sat down the watering can she'd had and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against hers, enjoying the feel of her lips warm and yielding beneath his.

"So I have something I wanted to talk to you about," he said once they'd pulled apart.

"What's up?" she asked, pulling herself up onto one of the tables and motioning for him to sit beside her.

"Look, I know originally when you moved in with me it was supposed to just be until you were out of danger from your dad, but I've been thinking about it a lot and…I'd like to make it permanent, if you wanted."

Her eyes locked on his, and seemed to be looking for some sign that he was joking,

"I do want to," she said smiling, and leaning over to kiss him again.

"_Somehow, maybe this can last forever, if we fight off what we feel, and you love me like I know you will." Alexz Johnson _


	15. Chapter 14 Hey Girl

**** I present to you Chapter 14, which surprisingly contains very little Stabby...The creation of Ana Lester is credited to Squabble and vampireluvr15 who were worried about Connor's happiness with Abby moving in with Stephen. I've casted Ana as Emma Watson and there is a fanart on my profile with her and Connor, Stephen and Abby. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! Your feedback means alot :D**

**Chapter 14. Hey Girl**

**Lester**

A rapping on the door caused Lester to look up from his paperwork to find Captain Becker standing there.

"Unless you've gone blind, you can see Becker that it's open," he drawled sarcastically.

"Sir, someone is here to see you."

"Send them to Jenny or Claudia, I don't put them in charge of press for no reason."

"She says she isn't press, her name is Ana."

"What in bloody hell is she doing here?" he wondered aloud.

"She says she needs to talk to you," Becker replied.

"That was rhetorical Hilary," he said, causing Becker to glare, he hated having his first name used, "Send her in."

Not even a full two minutes later Becker returned leading a brunette, brown eyed girl behind him.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"You're always so vague when I ask about your work, I thought I'd come investigate." she replied, "This place is, ah, very interesting."

"Does your mother know you're hear?"

"Heavens no, otherwise I wouldn't be, besides since when do I need permission to visit my father? So are you going to show me around or shall I go persuade the cute guy at the computers?"

"If you're referring to Stephen he's taken, not that I would let you date him in a million years, and Captain Becker might as well be married to that rifle he carries."

"No offense daddy, but Captain Broody isn't my type, and his name wasn't Stephen, it was Connor."

"Oh, heavens no!" Lester exclaimed, no daughter of his was dating that nitwit.

"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't pursue him, he's good looking, sweet…" she was cut short by his reply

"Because I say so, and that's it."

"Do get real, I'm twenty-two years old you don't have a say in whom I date anymore." she responded.

"I do when it's Connor Temple."

"Whatever, new topic time, what exactly is it you do here?" Ana enquired.

"We hunt down dinosaurs," he replied, knowing she'd never believe him in a million years anyways.

"Haha, very funny. Really dad, I can't control my laughter."

"Top secret governmental research, of the nature that if I told you Captain Becker would have to kill you, which would mean I would have to kill him, which would cause a lot of terribly unnecessary paper work. Now, why don't you run along home, or to the mall or something," he said tossing a credit card in her direction.

**Connor**

"_Hey girl, you've got a smart way about you that makes me wish that I was smart enough for you." Dashboard Confessional_

Connor sent a tiny shock through his fingers for probably the tenth time as he poured over the Anomaly Sealer he was trying to perfect.

"Connor!"

He jumped at the sound of his name being called, tripping backwards over the chair behind him and falling flat on his back.

"Ow," he said, just as the girl who'd shown up earlier looking for Lester, knelt down beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just great," he groaned, sitting up, "What did you need?"

"I just wanted to give you something," she replied with a smile, tucking a slip of paper in his hand and walking off.

Connor unfolded it, surprised to see her phone number written there. He glanced up, unable to help but watch her saunter off.

**Abby**

"Are you okay?" Abby asked kneeling down next to Connor.

"She gave me her number," he replied grinning.

"Who?"

"The girl that just left, the really pretty brunette one."

"Are you going to call her?" Abby asked, helping Connor to his feet.

"Yeah," he replied grinning at her again.

"Good for you," she said patting him on the shoulder.

Abby was glad to see Connor may have found a possible love interest, she was aware that he had feelings for her, and had felt bad about not returning them.

"You know, If things work out maybe we could double sometime." she suggested.

"Who could double sometime?" Stephen asked, having just come up and put his hands on Abby's shoulders.

"Some girl that was just here gave Connor her number, and I was saying if things worked out the four of us should double sometime."

"She is not _some girl, _her name is Ana." Connor replied, "And a double date sounds fun." he said turning back to the anomaly sealer.

"Did you say Ana?"

The three turned to see that Claudia had just walked into the room.

"Yeah, why?" Connor asked.

"It's just Lester has a daughter named Ana," she said offhandedly.

"Nah, I'm sure it's not the same girl, besides she doesn't look anything like Lester." Connor said.

_It would be Connor's luck that she'd be Lester's daughter, _Abby thought.

"_Go on, your cruel intentions won't solve your problems, everyone's gotta get bottomed out in the long run and those are the times you need love." Dashboard Confessional _


	16. Chapter 15 If I Could Just Hold You

****My fluff bunny went a little crazy with this chapter, lol. **

** Warning; Contains mild sexual content**

**Chapter 15. If I Could Just Hold You**

Abby hated those nights when you went from having a perfectly nice dream to an absolutely horrible one where all you can hear are your boyfriend's screams. After what felt like hours she was jolted out of the dream, the screams still ringing in her ears, it took her a minute to realize the screams weren't echoes but actually Stephen.

She quickly turned on the lamp and turned over to find Stephen shaking and still screaming. She shook his shoulder, but it took several minutes to get him to wake up. When he did, he sat up, his eyes looking fearful and began scanning the room, a cold sweat trickled down his forehead.

"It's alright, it was just a bad dream," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned to face her his eyes still wide and glassy,

"Abby," he breathed his voice shaky.

"Everything's fine," she said soothingly.

"Sorry I woke you," he said, "I'll be right back."

**Stephen**

Stephen stood at the bathroom sink and splashed cold water on his face, it hadn't been the first time this had happened, even before his memories returned he'd been plagued with dreams about the centipede attack. The first time one had occurred he ended up awake until dawn, unable to fall back asleep. They were incredibly vivid, almost like being attacked all over again.

He walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed, Abby was propped up on her elbow watching him worriedly. Laying back on the bed, he turned to face her,

"I'm fine, I promise," he reassured her.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" she asked.

"The centipede attack, it's not the first time it's happened though," he told her, "Don't worry yourself with it though."

That comment earned him a reproving scoff,

"Why don't I go fix some tea," she offered, "I doubt you can get back to sleep right now anyways."

**Connor**

Connor held his cell phone in his hand and stared down at the piece of paper with Ana's number on it, trying to get up the nerve to call her.

It had been two days since she'd come into the ARC and he still hadn't managed to do so.

He forced himself to dial the number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello,"

Suddenly his throat felt incredibly dry,

"Ana," his voice came out slightly higher than normal, "Ana, it's Connor, we met at the ARC a couple days ago…" he said forcing his voice into a normal tone.

"Connor, I was beginning to think you weren't going to call." she replied.

"I've just been like really busy, I mean super, not a free second busy," he rambled, "But I'm not now, busy I mean, and I thought maybe I could take you to lunch or something."

"Sure, sounds great,"

"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Alright, see you then."

He hadn't had the phone hung up five minutes when his text alert went off,

_Thought this might come in handy…" _it read followed by Ana's address.

_Great job Connor, _he chastised himself.

Almost an hour later he was pulling up in front of Ana's flat, he quickly hurried up to her door tapping on it melodically. She answered wearing a buttoned up black military jacket and powder blue tulle skirt.

"You look really nice," Connor complimented, the outfit was a bit…quirky, but he thought it suited her.

They went to a little sidewalk café and ate, her chatting animatedly almost the entire time about her classes in school, then prying about what it was Connor did at the ARC. Connor hadn't had this much fun with a girl that wasn't Abby in, well, ever, and he wanted badly to tell her but knew Lester would kill him.

"Ana, I really would like to tell you but I could get in a lot of trouble." he said honestly.

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm going to tell daddy."

"Daddy?" he asked, Claudia's words suddenly ringing in his head.

"Lester's my dad, I didn't mention that?"

"No, I knew he had kids but somehow I always pictured them smaller," he said gesturing his hand toward the ground. "I'm sorry Ana, but I really, really can't tell you."

"Fine, fine," she sighed dramatically, "Then tell me about yourself, I've been monopolizing the conversation since we got here."

**Claudia**

Claudia walked happily, hand in hand, with Nick through the park. It was nice to do something normal for a change, and not chase dinosaurs.

When she'd become a PR person for the Home Office, never in a million years had she thought she'd find herself covering up dinosaur attacks and sightings. Nor, had she thought when she'd met the incredibly eccentric Nick Cutter did she think she'd find herself in love with him, yet here she was.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Nick asked, making her realize just how lost in thought she'd been.

"What would you do if I said I was thinking about you?" she teased.

Instead of replying, he grabbed her and spun her around in the air, causing her to giggle uncontrollably, when he brought her down he pressed his lips against hers. At some point he backed her into a tree, his lips covering her more forcefully.

"I love you Claudia Brown," he said pulling away.

"You know, I never thought I'd say this but I love you too."

**Abby**

Abby slid out of her clothes and stepped under the pulsing head of the shower, she and Stephen had spent the day out shopping and having dinner, and they'd just gotten home.

She reached behind her feeling for the shampoo, only to brush her hand against warm skin.

"Would you like me to do that?" Stephen asked, not waiting for an answer before he began working the shampoo through her hair.

"Close your eyes," he instructed her as he tilted her hair back to rinse it.

She did as she was instructed, enjoying the feel of his touch, not even realizing he was done until his lips began traveling down her neck from behind, his arms securing him to her at the waist and putting her at a complete inability to react the way she wanted.

"That is completely unfair," she breathed.

He turned her and pushed her forcefully against the shower wall, kissing her lips deeply. She wrapped her arms around him, her nails digging into his shoulders, as he secured her wrists to the wall with one hand, while the other stayed at her waist. She would have moaned when he pressed into her, but his lips were covering hers so forcefully she could barely breath. Their bodies didn't once untangle as he cut the water off and carried her to the bedroom.


	17. Chapter 16 Security Is Superstition

**Chapter 16. Security Is Mostly A Superstition**

_"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it." Helen Keller_

Abby walked down High Street, glancing into the shop windows as she passed them. Her twenty-sixth birthday was only a couple weeks away and Stephen had informed her he was throwing her a party, so she wanted to find the perfect outfit for it.

She wondered into a small, albeit expensive boutique, and began browsing the racks. She really had no intensions of paying the prices the boutique charged, but the shop had always had incredibly cute window displays and her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

Stephen had given her a credit card, telling her to by whatever she wanted, no matter the cost, but she'd never been an impulse shopper. She'd probably spent less on the entire outfit for their first date as she was likely to spend on a dress in this store. She made her way over to the dress rack anyways, just as a saleslady approached her.

"Can I help you find anything?" she asked.

"I'm just browsing really," Abby said, giving the associate a warm smile.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, my boyfriend is throwing a party for my birthday and I wanted something new to wear to it," she explained.

"Is it formal or casual?"

"Semi formal," she replied.

Any colors in mind?"

"Nothing red or yellow, I hate how I look in both," she said with a laugh.

The lady began holding up dresses, she tried on a couple, but none of them caught her eye.

"You know what, we just got something in I think you may like," she said, I'll be right back.

While the lady was gone, Abby's cell rang.

"Hello,"

Silence.

"Hello," she repeated, only to be answered by more silence.

She couldn't make out any sound in the background and finally sighed and hung up the phone figuring whoever it was had dropped the call and would try back. The number had come across blocked but that didn't mean anything, several lines at the ARC came up that way.

The saleslady reappeared carrying a dress over her arm. Abby fell in love with it the minute she held it up. It was a purplish-gray color, knee length, with a cinched waist and small cutout that would fall somewhere around her navel, fanning out top and bottom from the waist was a scattering of silvery-white crystals.

Abby immediately disappeared into the dressing room to try it on, the chiffon material feeling light against her skin, and falling just above her knees. She was absolutely in love. Putting her street clothes back on she gently lay the dress over her arm.

"Do you like it?" the lady asked.

"I absolutely love it," she said earnestly, "It's perfect."

She subtly flipped the price tag to see the price, £350, that was what she'd been afraid of.

"I have a great pair of silver stilettos that would go with it too." she said leading Abby over to a shoe display.

The shoes, Abby had to admit were perfect, silver and strappy, she glanced at the price, £62, she loved the outfit and even though Stephen had said not to worry about price she couldn't help to, as if on cue her cell phone rang, Stephen's name flashing on the screen. The saleslady walked off to give her privacy as she answered the phone.

"I was just thinking about you," she said smiling.

"Should I be worried?" he joked.

"Nah," she replied with a laugh.

"So did you find an outfit?" he asked.

"I wondered into a boutique on High Street and found the perfect dress and shoes to go with it, but they're really expensive." she explained.

"Get them."

"I don't want to put that much on your card…"

"Abby. Get them, or I will go back and get them for you."

"I didn't tell you what boutique," she reminded him.

"I'll go in every one on High Street and ask if they remember a ravishing blonde coming in if I have to." he retorted.

She sighed, "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Did I hesitate?"

"No," she said with a laugh, "You are amazing, you know that."

"I believe you've told me that a time or two."

She hung the phone up and took the shoes and dress up to the register, happier than she'd been in awhile. She loaded her purchases into the trunk of her mini and decided to see if she could get Stephen to meet her for lunch.

He agreed and she decided to cut through the park to the little café a couple blocks over that they were meeting at. She glanced around taking in the scenery, her eyes meeting a man's who stood a few yards away. Her breath caught in her chest, she recognized him immediately, her father. She took off at a dead run, hearing his footfalls behind her, before an arm grabbed her by the waist, she made to scream but found another hand clamped over her mouth. She stepped back, driving the heel of her foot hard into his, only to find him wearing thick boots, her actions causing him no pain at all.

"What do you want from me?" she cried.

He laughed, the sound cruel and frightening.

"I thought that would be obvious," he said menacingly, "We have some unfinished business.. I was far from finished with you when your little knight in shining armor burst in last time."

The park was desolate and there was no one around to help her as her father drug her into the back of his car, tying her hands before getting in the front and driving off.

**Stephen**

Stephen backtracked the route Abby would have taken to the restaurant, after waiting for over half an hour for her he was starting to freak out, having surpassed worried in fifteen minutes. He found her car parked just off of High Street, the trunk revealing she'd made it that far, as her shopping bags were in the back, however there was no sight of her anywhere.

He picked up his phone and dialed Cutter, who answered on the second ring.

"Have you heard from Abby?" he asked immediately, worrying even more when Cutter answered no, saying he and Connor were working on updating the ADD.

"So he hasn't seen her either…I was supposed to meet her for lunch and she never showed, I found her car on High Street but there's no sign of her and she won't answer her phone."

He sped through the streets on his bike a couple minutes later heading for the ARC, Cutter already had Connor on tracking her cell phone. His mind not wanting to consider the fact her father had gotten hold of her again.

"_I'd fight for you, I'd lie, it's true. Give my life for you. You know I'd always come for you." Nickleback_

**Abby**

Abby's head knocked into the back of the chair as her father hit her again, she was tied at the ankles and wrists, unable to move as he hit her repeatedly. She knew Stephen would have figured out something was wrong by now, and would have the team and probably half the military trying to find her, she just prayed they were fast enough, she was barely clinging to consciousness now, and it scared her what he might do when he got tired of the physical assault.

"_Are you scared of the past? Do you think that you might crash? Do you think you're in too deep?" Pauley Perrette_


	18. Chapter 17 The Moment To Fight

**Chapter 17. The Moment To Fight**

**Stephen**

Stephen burst through the doors to the ARC at practically a run, pushing some lab tech aside in his rush, not even taking time to stop and apologize. Upon entering the main room, he found Connor and Nick bent over the ADD.

"Anything?" he asked coming up behind them.

"The signal is being deflected, but I'm narrowing down the location," Connor said.

"Can you speed it up?" he asked impatiently.

Nick put a hand on his friends shoulder,

"He's doing everything he can Stephen. I know this is hard on you, but we'll find her, I promise."

"Yeah, but what kind of shape is she going to be in when we do?" he asked, walking a few feet away and rubbing his face with his hands, "I barely got to her in time last time, Nick, and I was only ten minutes away then." he said exasperatedly, driving a fist into the wall.

**Abby**

Abby's head was swimming, she wasn't aware she'd blacked out until she started coming to again. She remembered him hitting her over and over, in the face, in the stomach, his fingers closing around her throat at one point, causing her to choke and gasp desperately for air.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," her father's gruff voice greeted her from nearby.

She forced her eyes wide open, finding him sitting him in a chair nearby.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice raspy.

**Stephen**

"I've got it!" Connor cried triumphantly.

Stephen rushed over, snatching the piece of paper with the coordinates from his hand, glancing over them quickly.

"Three blocks…she was three blocks away the whole time!" he yelled frustrated, before turning on his heel and taking off for the door.

"Stephen!" he heard Cutter's voice call after him, but didn't stop, except to grab a handgun off a shelf in the armory, before jumping on his motorcycle and taking off, unaware of Cutter, Connor and Captain Becker trying to catch up, only to be delayed by Lester's inquisition.

**Abby**

"_To __stand __when __you __think __you're__ gonna fall, it's only fear after all." Pauley Perrette_

She felt the rope bounding her hands coming undone and looked up confusedly, only to be met by a menacing smile from her father. Her left eye and lip was swollen and she could barely move from the pain she was in.

Her father finished unbinding her and yanked her to her feet, she stumbled slightly, before automatically bringing her foot forward in a kick. Her father easily dodged and then grabbed her arm pinning it behind her.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he growled, "And trust me you don't want the hard way."

She struggled against him, bringing her heel back into his ankle, he hadn't expected that and lost his grip allowing her to take off across the almost empty flat. She'd barely gotten three feet before he'd regained his composure and grabbed her again.

"Please don't do this!" she pleaded.

**Stephen**

"_The __moment __to __live __and__ the moment to die. The moment to fight, to fight, to fight. To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death" 30 Seconds To Mars_

Stephen's motorcycle skidded to a halt outside the building indicated on the ADD, He was on his own now, while the ADD could pinpoint the building, it couldn't pinpoint the flat inside. The building seemed to be mostly deserted as Stephen made his way down the hallways.

He'd gone through three floors and was about to give up when a piercing scream met his ears from somewhere overhead. He flew up the stairway, also aware of a door opening somewhere below him.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he stopped and listened, hearing the sound of struggling from several feet away. He took off, the doors he had to give them, were sturdy, barely budging underneath his attempt to break it down. He could hear a menacing laugh come from inside.

"Looks like your cavalry isn't going to be much help." her father taunted.

_I'll show you "not much help," _Stephen thought angrily, pulling out the handgun. He aimed and shot the area at the catch, blowing the door knob loose, he easily knocked it down from there before bursting in.

Abby's father lunged as soon as Stephen had the door down, Stephen had expected it, ducking easily out of the way and causing the guy to stumble into a wall. He glanced over to where Abby lay crumpled on the floor, unmoving. Seeing her like that, Stephen found himself overtaken with rage.

Stephen waited for the man to get to his feet before releasing a bullet into his kneecap, the man screaming out in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"Alright, alright!" he cried, "I surrender, I'll leave her alone."

Stephen laughed, "What, until your knee heals? Until you get bored again? You'd think after last time you'd have gotten the hint, but let me make this clear, their won't be a next time." he said pulling the trigger and releasing another bullet, this time into his chest.

He moved to Abby's side as the rest of the team burst in, Captain Becker in the lead. Nick went over and put a hand to the man's neck, checking for a pulse, before shaking his head slightly. Abby's father was dead.

Stephen easily lifted Abby, unconscious, into his arms, smoothing her hair aside. Her face was bruised and bloody and he wanted to go hit the guy again, even though already dead, just for the hell of it.

"There is a medic on the way," Captain Becker said, standing aside as Stephen carried Abby out of the room and down the stairs, emerging to the sound of sirens.

The medics set to work on Abby, Stephen quickly climbing in the ambulance behind them, barely hearing Cutter as he yelled something about meeting him at the hospital.

It was several hours before Abby woke up, Stephen not having left her side the entire time, the rest of the team in the waiting room. As soon as she woke up, she tensed, trying to scramble backwards on the bed before she'd even opened her eyes. Stephen grabbed her arms to keep her from pulling anything loose.

"Easy love, it's alright," he said reassuringly.

Her eyes shot open and she threw her arms around Stephen sobbing.

"How did you find me?" she asked finally pulling away.

"Connor tracked your cell phone."

"So it's over then?" she asked as he reached out to gently wipe a tear that had escaped.

"Yes, he can't ever hurt you again, I made sure of that." he said, leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"What do you…he's dead," she said answering her own question.

Stephen pulled her close, "It was the only way to keep you safe."

"Thank you." she said softly.

Stephen pulled back, "I'm going to get the others, they've been worrying themselves sick, even Lester's here."

"_And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, someone's watching over me" Hilary Duff_


	19. Chapter 18 Why Wait

****Sorry this took me so long but I've been insanely busy and wanted to make sure this chapter was perfect so I waited until I could completely focus on it to finish. Warning; Fluff, fluff and nothing but fluff :D Oh and pics of the ring and dress are on my profile**

**Chapter 18. Why Wait**

Stephen felt completely out of his element as he walked into the jewelry store.

"I'll be with you in just a moment sir," the blonde woman working told him with a warm smile.

He gave her a small nod, and wondered over to one of the cases. At thirty-two he'd never even remotely considered getting this serious with a previous girlfriend, not even Allison, yet here he was about to take an incredibly huge leap in his and Abby's relationship. The saleslady finished up with the customer she'd been helping and made her way over to Stephen.

"What can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring…something unique," he told her.

"Colored stone or strictly white diamond?"

"Something with both if you have it."

"Alright, let me go get a couple trays from a different case," she said.

She returned a moment later with three trays of rings and set them out,

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked as he studied the rings.

"Her name is Abby, we met through our work," he replied pulling one of the rings out and studying it, "What kind of stone is this?"

"It's a tinted black diamond, incredibly rare, on the high end as far as price goes."

The ring was incredible, a double white gold band with inlaid white diamonds, the oval shaped black diamond in the center surrounded by more white diamonds. He flipped the price tag, noting it was more than he made in a month at the ARC. He had some money put back though and thought that Abby would absolutely love the ring.

"This one," he said without hesitation, "Can I get it sized to a six."

"Actually all our rings are standard sized at six, so you're good to go."

He paid and slid the ring box into his jacket pocket, before heading to his car to go pick up Abby. It had been three days since the attack from her father and she was finally being released from the hospital. He was surprised to see her sitting on a bench out front when he pulled up. She'd already grabbed her bag and was heading to the car before Stephen had gotten out, but he hurried around and took the bag from her, opening the passenger side door and getting her settled before tossing her bag in the trunk. Once he was back in the drivers seat, he leaned across the console and pressed his lips to hers.

**Abby**

Abby returned the kiss eagerly, he'd stayed at the hospital as much as possible, only leaving when the team needed him and at night after she'd fallen asleep, but she'd missed him terribly.

**A Week And A Half Later**

**Stephen**

Stephen didn't remember the last time he'd felt so nervous, he wondered if he'd made the right decision proposing to her at the party, in front of everyone, he didn't want to put her on the spot.

He'd been staring out the window but turned when he heard the clicking of Abby's high heels on the floor. His breath caught in his chest when he saw her, she looked absolutely beautiful, and the low v neck of the dress, cutout at the navel and see-through back was enticing. He crossed the room and picked her up in his arms, kissing her deeply.

"We could skip the party…" he murmured against her lips.

She playfully swatted him on the arm and pulled away,

"Oh no you don't, you've had me in suspense for two weeks we are going to this party." she stated firmly.

He'd managed to secure the ballroom at the Langham Hotel, which was absolutely beautiful, and couldn't wait to see her face. He blindfolded her and situated her in the passenger seat of the car, only undoing the blindfold once they'd got to the hotel and he'd led her into the ballroom. He was glad to see that the entire team and Jack were already there.

He easily undid the blindfold and slid it off her eyes, watching her every reaction as she took in the lavishly decorated ballroom, before looking back up at him.

"Stephen," she breathed, "This place is amazing."

He gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head before they headed over to their friends.

About forty-five minutes into the party he left Abby talking to Connor and Ana and headed over to where Nick was talking to Claudia. He hadn't told anyone about his plans to propose to Abby, but his nerves were getting the best of him and he wanted to know if Nick thought he was as crazy as he was beginning to think he was, they hadn't even been together a year and he was proposing.

"Nick could I get you for a minute?" he asked once he'd reached them.

Nick rose and followed him out into the hall.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm kind of panicking and if I don't talk to someone I am going to completely lose it."

"Stephen, calm down, I have never seen you this tense before. What's going on?"

He fumbled in the pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out the ring box, handing it to Cutter.

"I suddenly think that is the worst idea I've ever had."

Nick opened the box and glanced down at the ring,

"You actually think she'll say no," he said looking back at Stephen incredulously.

"We haven't even been together a year yet, hell if you count the time I lost my memory, it probably hasn't even been six months."

"Stephen, if I believed in the whole love at first sight thing, I would swear the two of you had been, what I do believe however, is that you two are perfect for each other and that she would marry you tomorrow if you asked her."

They walked back into the room and Stephen made his way up to the small stage at one end of the room, taking the microphone to get everyone's attention. He didn't miss the glares he received from Connor and Lester who had been slow dancing with Ana and Jenny.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, but if I could get my beautiful girlfriend up here, I promise I'll only demand your attention briefly."

Abby gave him a confused look but came up on stage beside him. He put the microphone down and reached over and took her left hand in his and locked his gaze on hers.

"So I'd planned to have some elaborate speech to go along with this but nothing I came up with sounded right, so I'm going to cut to the chase. Abby, since you came into my life, I can't imagine it any other way, without you there. I love you." he dropped down to one knee, eyes never leaving Abby's whose went wide with shock. He reached into his pocket and found the box quickly opening it before taking her hand back in his.

"Abigail Sarah Maitland, will you marry me?"

"_I give __you my word__, I give you my heart, this is a battle we've won and with this vow, forever has now begun." __NSYNC_

**Abby**

Abby started crying, she couldn't help it, this was everything she could have possibly dreamed of. The ring was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen with it's purplish red oval cut stone, surrounded by diamonds.

"Yes, absolutely yes!" she cried, sinking down to her knees and kissing him as soon as he'd slid the ring on her finger.

He brought her back to her feet, not once breaking the kiss, letting her go only once the sound of their friends' applause reached them.


	20. Chapter 19 I Do

****I got a little happy with visual aid for this chapter, links to pics of the wedding dress, bridesmaid dress, reception dress and wedding bands are on my profile, also a poll regaurding the continuation of this story :D Please check them out!**

**Chapter 19. I Do**

Abby spun around in front of the mirror outside the dressing room, she, Claudia and Jenny, the former her maid of honor the latter a bridesmaid, were out dress shopping.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Claudia gushed.

The dress had a square neckline and see through short sleeves, Claudia had found it and at first Abby had thought she'd hate it, it was a little old fashioned looking, but now that she had it on she was absolutely in love with it.

"I think this is the one!" she said happily. "As soon as my friend Sarah gets here we'll get started looking for bridesmaid dresses."

"I am so sorry I'm late!" Sarah said rushing up.

"It's fine, I found my dress!" she said holding it out.

"It's absolutely gorgeous Abby!"

"Oh Sarah, this is Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis, my maid of honor and other bridesmaid."

The girls quickly exchanged greetings before they went to work searching for bridesmaid dresses.

"So when do I get to meet Stephen?" Sarah asked.

"After we're done here if you like." she replied, "Also, I'll introduce you to Captain Becker, he'll be who you're paired with down the aisle." she continued just as she laid eyes on the perfect bridesmaids gowns.

"Guys over here!"

The dresses were strapless, draped at the top and a gorgeous taupe color, and there was quickly a consensuses of admiration from the girls.

**The Wedding**

Abby was a nervous wreck as Claudia and Sarah helped her into her dress. She didn't have anything to worry about, her bridesmaids didn't hate each other, no one was complaining about there escort down the aisle, Becker and Sarah had really hit it off, and she was about to marry the man of her dreams.

"Abby, calm down, you're shaking," Jenny said, "What is wrong?"

"I'm nervous, I'm just so afraid something is going to go wrong."

"Everything will go perfectly, don't worry." Claudia assured her, "You two will glide through the vows, dance the afternoon away at the reception and then, well there's the honeymoon," she said raising a suggestive eyebrow, causing all four girls to burst into laughter.

Just then one of the coordinators came in to get the girls for a couple pictures before the ceremony.

**Stephen**

"How ya doing?" Nick asked, helping Stephen with his cufflinks.

"A little nervous, but mostly excited." he said, just as Connor's voice came from by the window.

"She looks amazing."

Stephen turned his head toward the window to see Abby and the bridesmaids out in the garden getting their pictures taken. She looked absolutely beautiful, the dress had a slightly old fashioned look to it, which kind of surprised him, Abby had always preferred modern, but still she was breathtaking.

"Stephen…earth to the groom." Nick called waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked turning back to him.

"If you want to be down there on time you need to get ready!"

"Right, right…"

**Abby**

"_All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world, all that I'll ever need is in your eyes." __98 Degrees_

Abby slid her arm through Jack's and took a deep breath, _this is it, _she thought excitedly.

The double doors opened and the guests rose to their feet, even though she hadn't started walking yet, her eyes immediately fixed on Stephen, he was smiling, eyes transfixed on her. She couldn't believe they'd finally made it, that she was marrying the man of her dreams, when she'd met Stephen she'd immediately been attracted to him, but he'd always been guarded, never had she thought she'd find herself impossibly and irrevocably in love with him. Her heart felt like it was going to race out of her chest as she walked toward him.

**Stephen**

"_I do cherish you. For the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice. I will love you still, from the depths of my soul, it's beyond my control." __98 Degrees_

_They'd made it, _that was the thought that had passed through his mind as she made her way to him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, her entire face lit up by her smile.

"I gave you the ring right?" he asked, leaning over to Nick.

"Yes, don't worry, this will go perfectly."

And it did, right down to their first kiss as husband and wife, though he may have been a little more exuberant than he should have been with it, only breaking away from her when Becker cleared his throat, Abby laughing softly as they headed back down the aisle together.

**Abby**

Abby made quick work of changing into her reception dress, a much more modern number that was strapless and fell just above the knee, with a ruffle cutting diagonally across the body and along the hemline.

_I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Stephen Hart, _the words still rang in her ears making her smile.

She made her way quickly down the stairs to find Stephen waiting on her at the bottom.

"You look beautiful," he said taking her hand.

They had acquired the same ballroom for the reception that they had for Abby's party, along with the adjoined dining room, everything looked magical with rose filled crystal candle holders on each table and roses interlaced throughout the chandelier.

**Lester**

Lester walked over and sat down next to Jenny at one of the small tables in the ballroom.

"They look so happy," Jenny commented.

"Yes and I suppose they deserve it after everything that's happened," he sighed, "They're going to be insufferable when they return from the honeymoon though."

Jenny laughed, "I was beginning to worry about you James, you almost got through an entire sentence without being sarcastic."

"Hell hasn't frozen over yet Jenny." he said rising to his feet, "Would you like to dance?"

Jenny shot him a surprised look, "Why not," she agreed following him out onto the floor, where he began leading her easily through a complicated waltz.

"You're quite the impressive dancer," Jenny commented.

"Years of those bloody social events at Whitehall I guess." he said, gently pulling her to the side as Ana danced by with Connor, the latter almost tripping over the former, who was attempting to teach him to waltz properly.

"I really don't know what she sees in that idiot," he said shaking his head.

"They're young and in love, I think it's sweet."

"You would," he said easily spinning her out and back in.

**Stephen**

Stephen led Abby out to the car waiting on them outside, he was surprising her and taking her to Verona, Italy for the honeymoon. She'd asked a hundred times where they were going but he refused to tell her.

"Ready to go Mrs. Hart?" he asked helping her into the car.

"I am Mr. Hart," she said, smiling up at him.

"_I've waited so long to say this to you. If you're asking do I love you this much, I do." __98 Degrees_


	21. Chapter 20 To Be Here With You

****Rated M for sexual content...well it is the honeymoon!**

*****So here it is the end of my first Primeval fic :D I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. First off I'd like to thank vampireluvr15, my wonderful sister, editor and constant reviewer of everything :D My next thanks is to my other reviewers, Squabble and xxxrosetylerxxx especially for reviewing almost every chapter, you guys are awesome :D And to Kathryn Hart, Elly32 and Nimbus Llewelyn my other reviewers. Thank you so much to all my readers you guys are great!**

**Chapter 20. To Be Here With You**

"_And right here tonight, this could be the start of something new, it feels so right to be here with you." Vanessa Hudgens_

Stephen slid the key card into its slot and opened the door before turning back to Abby and scooping her up in his arms and carried her over the thresh hold.

"I'm going to go freshen up," Abby said once he'd sat her down, quickly walking over and grabbing her bag and disappearing into the bathroom.

He wondered into the bedroom glad to see the staff had outdone themselves. He'd made a couple requests, wanting tonight to be perfect. Candles surrounded the room, giving it an ethereal glow and the bed was covered in red rose petals.

He pulled off his suit jacket and tie and laid them over an arm chair before kicking off his shoes and socks and walking back into the living room area. He'd just rounded the corner when Abby came out of the bathroom in a short, silk, white robe, she smiled as he held out his arms to him and she quickly crossed the room and let herself be enfolded in them.

"I love you Abby," he whispered.

"I love you too Stephen, always have, always will," she replied looking up at him with a warm smile.

His lips found hers and he pulled her backwards into the bedroom without breaking the kiss. Stephen could feel her hands working over the buttons of his shirt, and when she pulled back to slide it off of him she let out a small gasp, taking in the room for the first time.

"Stephen, did you have all this done?" she asked looking up at him.

"Just a couple requests to the staff, do you like it?"

"It's perfect," she replied meeting his lips again with hers.

Stephen reached down and easily undid the belt on her robe and pushed it off her shoulders before picking her up and lying her on the bed. She was wearing a white lacy bra and panty set and he couldn't help taking in every inch of her, loving the way her pale skin looked in the candle light.

He began letting his lips trace every inch of her exposed skin, while he kissed down her body she made easy work of removing his pants. He unclasped her bra and slid his mouth around her nipple, massaging the other with his hand. She let out a small moan of pleasure and buried her nails in his back. What little remained of their clothes were quickly shed and he let his lips travel down her body again, sliding his tongue into her core and letting it run teasing circles inside her.

She let out another moan of pleasure, this one much deeper than the first and he could feel her begin to orgasm against his mouth. He very slowly removed his mouth and began working slowly back up her body before finding her mouth hungrily and pressing himself deep inside her. She easily rearranged them so that she was on top and began rocking her hips against him causing him to reach his climax shortly before she did.

Abby

When Abby woke the next morning she was sore to say the least, they hadn't done much in the realm of sleeping and from the looks of the sun, it was already late in the afternoon. She could tell from Stephen's easy breathing that he was still asleep, so she easily slid out of bed and went into the main room to order coffee from room service.

She finished her coffee and seeing that Stephen still wasn't up slipped back into the bed beside him, curling up against his chest. She must have dozed off because when she woke again, he was awake and stroking her hair.

They went out to explore heading first to the wall where people wrote letters to Juliet looking for their lost loves. Abby was amazed at the number of letters there. She proceeded up onto Juliet's balcony, Stephen taking several pictures of her from below. After that they went and did some shopping, walking hand in hand through the streets of Verona, buying little knick-knacks to take back to the team, the having lunch at a small café.

Abby couldn't have imagined a more perfect honeymoon, and when it was over she was reluctant to leave and go back to the ARC, to lose the quality time she and Stephen had been able to spend together. She lay her head down on Stephen's shoulder and settled in for the flight home.

"_And the world looks so much brighter with you by my side." Vanessa Hudgens_


End file.
